L'avenir du survivant
by Dark Girl
Summary: Ca raconte l'avenir du survivant! :P lol sur une tournure ... assez dramatique... Peine d'amour, envie suicidaires.. tout y est! IL y a meme de l'action! ,
1. Chapitre 1

Hello tlm!!! Je tien a vous prévenir qu'il s'agit de ma première fic. ^¸^ Aussi tout les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowling. ^¸^  
  
L'avenir du survivant  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
« -Pourquoi tu m'as tué Harry? Pourquoi? -Non. Encore Cédric. Il est encore là. Harry recula dans sa chambre du 4, Pivet Drive. Cédric continuait d'avancer.  
  
-Tu n'as pas de c?ur, Harry Potter, dit-il, sinon, tu te serais déjà suicidé. Tout est ta faute! La mort de tes parents, la mienne, et bientôt, celle de tes amis. Tu verra, lentement, ils vont tous mourir, un par un, par ta faute.   
  
-Non. je.. je ne voulais pas. Cédric. Balbutia Harry. Même si cela le rendait malade, cette phrase que Cédric s'obstinait tan à le répéter était vraie. TOUT était de sa faute.  
  
-Tu verra Harry, plus longtemps tu sera en vie, moins tu aura de proches en vie. Rester vivant est très égoïste de ta part. »  
  
Et avant que Harry n'est pu réagir, Cédric disparut, par une lumière verte aveuglante. Harry ferma ses yeux et sa cicatrice lui fit soudainement un mal terrible. Sur le coup, ses genoux fléchirent et il tomba, les mains toujours sur sa cicatrice. Non. Pensa Harry de toutes ses forces, par encore. Mais ce qu'il redoutait allait encore se passer, et Harry ne pouvait rien y faire.  
  
« - Queudvers, dit une aiguë, défonce la porte. Un homme avec une main argentée s'exécuta. D'un seul coup, il réduisit la porte de bois en poussières, et trois mages noirs entrèrent dans une petite maison moldue.  
  
-Bonjour à vous, madame, ricana Voldemort.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous, dit une voix de femme inquiète. »  
  
Voldemort ne répondit pas, il se mit a rire, d'un rire aiguë cruel. Ce bruit déchirait les tympans de Harry. Il ne voulait pas voir le reste. Sauve toi, hurlait-il, sachant très bien que c'était inutile, sauve toi, vite! Mais ça ne servait a rien, Voldemort tua cette femme, ainsi que ses enfants, et Harry du encore une fois endurer ses tortures, ainsi que sa cicatrice brûlante. La douleur le frappa soudainement, plus forte qu'avant. Il se mit a hurler à plein poumons, n'entendant plus rien que ses propres cris.   
  
Harry se réveilla, ruisselant de sueur. Encore, pensa-il. C'était le 8 ième meurtre qu'il voyait depuis le début de l'été. Toujours des moldus. Voldemort est horrible. Mais les paroles de Cédric lui étaient encore en tête. Il avait raison. Tout était sa faute. Il se leva de son lit et constata qu'il était près de douze heures. Les Wesleys allaient bientôt passer le chercher, afin qu'il passe sa dernière semaine de vacance chez eux. Harry se hâta de s'habiller et rangea ses affaires. Ensuite, il descendit les escaliers et s'assit dans le salon. Son oncle grogna à son arrivé. « C'est maintenant que tu te lèves? Alors, on est devenu un petit prince? À cause de toi Pétunia a fait elle-même la vaisselle! Vas-t'en. J'espère que tu ne t'attends quand même pas à recevoir de la nourriture après ça! » Harry sortit du salon avant que Vernon ait le temps de lui infliger une punition. Il avait mal à la tête, horriblement faims et avait un immense et horrible sentiment de culpabilité. Sans lui, Voldemort ne serait pas revenu et cette famille moldue ne serait pas morte ce matin. Il avait tellement besoin d'affection en ce moment, mais il en recevait pas un grain. Il était sur le bord des larmes. Harry rentra dans sa chambre, verrouilla la porte et s'accota au mur. Lentement, il glissait jusqu'au sol. Il enroula ses jambes de ses mains et cacha son visage dans ses genoux. Des larmes glissaient en silence sur son visage. Il détestait sa vie. Comme il aurait voulu être à la place de Cédric, mort. Mais non. il ne pouvait pas souhaiter de mourir, il avait encore toute sa vie devant lui. mais si sa vie continuait de même, il allait devenir fou après toutes ces visions. De plus, se savoir impuissant devant la mort de ses proches l'avait déjà à moitié rendu fou, il ne restait plus grand chose pour que ses nerfs sautent. Harry leva sa tête et jeta un coup d'?il à sa chambre, cherchant quelque chose de pointue. Oui, il en avait assez, il allait suivre le conseil de Cédric et se suicider. Son regard se pausa alors sur le canif que Sirius l'avait offert l'an passé, pour noël. Il se leva doucement et avança vers l'objet. Il repensait à sa décision. Jamais il n'avait été autant sur de lui. Il savait très bien que sa mort serait le mieux pour lui, ainsi que ses proches. De toute façon, un homme de moins sur la terre, ça ne changera pas le monde. Il était a coté du canif. Sa main se referma dessus, il l'approcha de son visage et l'ouvrit sur la lame la plus coupante. Comme il ne l'avait jamais utilisé, elle était comme neuf et devait fonctionner parfaitement. Il tourna l'extrémité pointue vers son c?ur et la posa. Il sentait un picotement, qui coupait tranquillement le tissu de son t-shirt. Harry resta pensif quelques minutes. Il repensait aux bons moments de sa courte vie, à Ron, à Hermione, à toute la famille Wesley, à ses amis de Poudlard. à Cho. Il allait se tuer pour eux, afin qu'ils ne soufrent plus. Il se mit à enfoncer la lame, du sang commençait à couler sur son t-shirt. C'est bientôt fini. bientôt, tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. pensait-il. Il allait rejoindre ses parents. La douleur s'intensifiait. Harry ferma doucement les yeux, ses jambes fléchissaient et.  
  
« HARRY???!!! » Hurla Ron. Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux, comme électrifié. Il était étendu par terre, sur le ventre. Son canif l'avait glissé des mains et on pouvait y voir une tache de sang. D'un geste rapide, il prit le couteau qu'il ferma et mit dans sa poche et fit mine de s'étirer.  
  
« -Ron, mais qu'es-ce qui te prends de me réveiller comme ça? Dit-il, en lui montrant le dos. S'il se retournait, Ron verrait bien qu'il saignait.  
  
-Désolé, c'est juste que tu prenais beaucoup de temps à descendre alors je suis venu voire ce que tu fabriquais. Répondit Ron qui avait l'aire soupçonneux.  
  
-Ah, je me suis endormis. Il enleva son t-shirt et le cacha aussitôt pour pas que Ron voie la tache de sang. Il mit rapidement un chandail et se retourna vers son ami. Tu attends depuis longtemps? demanda-il.  
  
-Environs dix minutes, pourquoi tu avais un couteau a coté de toi? Demanda son ami d'un air inquiet. Il a remarqué.. pensa Harry, alors qu'il sentait la panique l'envahir.  
  
-Ah.. c'est rien, je m'amusais avec et j'ai coupé Hedwing qui c'est fâché, dit Harry en sautant sur le premier mensonge qui pouvait lui venir en tête. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup blessé mais il s'est sauver, sans doute pour venir chez toi.  
  
-Ah, je comprends, répondit Ron qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu du tout. Bon, on y va?  
  
-Ok, répondit Harry qui prit sa valise, alors que Ron se chargea de la cage de sa chouette »  
  
Trop tard, mais la prochaine fois, je vais réussir, pensa Harry. Une pensée le frappa soudainement. Et si Ron avait remarqué ses intentions? S'il racontait sa a quelqu'un pour qu'on l'empêche de se tuer? Il avait un air si inquiet, pourtant, s'il croyait simplement que Harry dormait, il l'aurait probablement lancé un livre sur la tête pour le réveiller. Pensif, Harry descendait sa grosse valise. Son estomac le faisait mal à l'endroit où il avait tenté de se tué, et bouger son bras gauche lui était très douloureux. Harry vit que Ron avait été accompagné de Mr. Wesley, ainsi que les deux jumeaux. Dès qu'ils ont aperçut Harry, ils se sont précipités pour l'aider. Tous avaient de la compassion dans leur visages. Peut-être à cause des derniers événement de l'an dernier? En tous cas, c'était mieux que l'indifférence des Dursleys, même si c'était toutefois énervant.  
  
Mr. Wesley avait loué une voiture, pensant qu'il ne risquait moins de faire de problème avec les Dursleys ainsi. Il avait sans doute pas tors, bien que Vernon passa un temps fou à faire ses commentaires sur les traces de rouilles et le vieux modèle de la voiture. Harry fut heureux de se retrouver dans la voiture et de quitter les Dursleys, pensant sans doute que là où il allait, il allait avoir un peu d'attention. Il n'avait pas tors. mais il ignorait à quel point il allait avoir de l'attention.  
  
Le silence dans lequel ils se dirigeaient vers le terrier mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise, mais les regards effrayés que Ron lançait à Harry étaient bien pire. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il savait son désir le plus profond en cet instant. Et le silence des autres Wesleys empirait la situation.  
  
À suivre. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je vous rappelle que c'est ma première fic, ne soyez pas chiens dans vos reviews. quoique si vous prenez la peine de m'en envoyer ce serait déjà très gentil de votre part. ^¸^ 


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tlm!! Voici les réponses a mes 2 reviews : (merci en passant pour m'en avoir envoyé :D :D :D)  
  
Lyra.b : Merci beaucoup!!Ça encourage beaucoup ce que tu dis.  
  
Cyngathi : Oui je comprends ce que tu veux dire. je l'ai arrangé, tu me dira si c'est mieux. Haha et tes exemples sont parfait ;)! Lol. voici la SUITE!!  
  
Hadler : merci!!:d  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- L'avenir du survivant Chapitre 2.  
  
Harry détourna son regards vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage. Il devait faire quelque chose pour oublier le malaise qui règne dans la voiture. 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà arrivé, et Harry soupçonna Mr. Wesley d'avoir utilisé de la magie. Mais peu lui importait, revoir le mot « terrier » a coter de la maison si accueillante lui donna enfin une raison de sourire, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été.  
  
Mr.Wesley stationna la voiture et tous sortirent. Harry vit Mrs.Wesley qui se trouvait dans le cadre de la porte, sa fille Ginny dans les bras et Hermione à coté. « Enfin, le plaisir vas commencer, se dit-il »  
  
« -Harry, mon chéri, te voilà enfin! S'écria Molly qui le prit dans ses bras d'un telle force que Harry cru qu'il allait se faire étouffer. J'espère que les évènements de l'an dernier ne t'ont pas trop tracassés?  
  
-Non, pas du tout, mentit Harry, car la vérité est qu'il n'a pensé qu'à ça tout l'été, même dans ses rêves, ou plutôt, cauchemars. Molly lui sourit et Harry fit pareil. Il se retourna et entendit la voix inquiète de Ron :  
  
-Hermione, avait-il dit dans un murmure, il faut que je te parle à propos de Harry.  
  
-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hermione, à la fois inquiète et étonnée. Harry comprit qu'il avait l'intention de tout raconté, et décida d'intervenir.  
  
-Hermione, dit-il, ça va?  
  
-Bien sure, répondit Hermione, rayonnante, avant de lui faire un câlin. Mais Harry remarqua qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards inquiets à Ron, qui se fit tout petit.  
  
-Comment c'est passer tes vacances? Demanda-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
-Mal. Répondit Harry. Venez. Il les entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison et il montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. Hermione ferma la porte.  
  
-Vas-y, raconte. Dit-elle.  
  
-Pour commencer, les Durleys se sont montrés aussi détestable que l'an dernier, sinon plus. Commença Harry. Ils étaient convaincu que les pralines longue langues des jumeaux étaient également mon idée. Ensuite, je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir des cauchemars à propos de. de la nuit où. Sa gorge se sera. Repenser à cette nuit était très difficile. Ses yeux se mirent à piquer mais il n'y fit pas attention. . et pour finir, dit-il, sans continuer son autre phrase, j'ai pleins de visions. Ce matin même, j'ai vu Voldemort tuer la 8ième famille mordue depuis de début de l'été. »  
  
Personne ne parla. Ron et Hermione baissèrent les yeux. Ils savaient que leur ami avait beaucoup de peine, et ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider.  
  
« -Harry, dit doucement Hermione, je crois que le mieux pour toi serais de dormir un peu. tu m'as l'air très fatigué.  
  
-Non, ça va aller, dit-il. Et vous? Comment c'est passé vos vacances? S'empressa de demander Harry.  
  
-Ah, répondit Hermione, je t'ai pas dis que j'ai acceptée l'offre de Victor?  
  
-Comment?!! Demanda Harry.  
  
-J'ai passé l'été en Bulgarie, répondit-elle d'un ton réjoui. Ron émit un grognement, mais s'abstient de parler. »  
  
Hermione raconta avec enthousiasme tout ce qu'elle avait fait là-bas, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'envier. Lui, jamais il ne pourra passer de si belles vacances. Il baissa la tête, et il se rappela soudainement que.  
  
« -He! Harry, dit alors Ron, tu n'as pas dis à Hermione que tu as été choisi comme capitaine pour l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor!  
  
-C'est vrai? Répondit joyeusement Hermione, génial.  
  
-Ouain. Dit Harry.  
  
-Tu n'es pas content? S'étonna Hermione.  
  
-Oui, mais. disons que.., je suis content, dit finalement Harry. Pour de vrai, il voulait dire : « Oui mais je vais me tuer bien avant de pouvoir en profiter » Mais il se retint.  
  
-On descend? Dit Ron. Tu n'as pas encore vu Ginny, et maman à préparée le souper.  
  
-Ok, répondit Hermione, qui tira Harry. »  
  
Dans la cuisine, une délicieuse odeur régnait, ce qui rappela à Harry qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi. Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que les autres Wesleys, ont tous aidés Molly à préparé la table, encore une fois dans le jardin. Harry sortit dehors avec Ron, et le vent tiède du début de soirée lui rafraîchit le visage. Harry regarda autour de lui et put constater que le jardin n'avait guère changé depuis l'été dernier. Accompagné de Ron, Harry plaça les couverts sur les tables et tout le monde s'installa.  
  
La nourriture était délicieuse et Harry mangea comme un affamé. Cet été, Mrs Wesley s'était surpassée, et elle avait cuisinée 5 plats déférents, chacun meilleur que le précédent. Harry se servit 2 fois de chaque plats, et il ne fut pas le seul.  
  
Les Wesleys avaient retrouvés leurs airs joyeux, et Harry fut soulagé de constater que leurs airs inquiets n'avaient pas la même source que ceux de Ron.  
  
« -Dis donc, les Durleys ne t'ont pas encore fait le coup de te laisser mourir de faims toi? Demanda Ron, d'un air à la fois moqueur et inquiet.  
  
-Ah, non, répondit Harry, mais je n'ai rien mangé ce matin, expliqua-t-il.  
  
-J'ai hâte de savoir qui sera notre professeur de DFDM, cette année, dit Hermione, réjouie.  
  
-Sans doute un autre abrutit, répondit Ron, qui ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'un mangemort pourrait refaire le coup du polynectar, cette année, dit Harry qui changea brusquement de sujet. Ses deux amis ont très nettement remarqué la crainte qui perçait dans sa voix, et Ron était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il devait parler de Harry à Hermione le plus tôt possible.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione, étonnée. Mais je crois que Dumbledore fera plus attention cette année.  
  
-Et si le nouveau professeur de DFDM est un autre mangemort? Dit Harry. Il voudra ma peau. »  
  
Personne ne répondit à cela. Ils savaient tout les 3 que c'était possible.  
  
« je ne veux pas revivre l'expérience de l'année dernière, fini par dire Harry, d'une voix aiguë, avant que sa gorge se noue. »  
  
Les deux autres étaient si désolés qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi répondre.  
  
« -Allez dormir, les enfants! Dit alors la voix de Mr.Wesley. Aucun ne fut mécontent de l'entendre. »  
  
Harry monta dans la chambre de Ron, tandis que Hermione suivit Ginny. Harry entra dans la salle de bain avec son pyjama sous son bars et enleva son chandail. La salle de bain était assez grande, bien que celle des préfets de poudlard était mieux, pensa Harry, mais bon. qu'es-ce qui pourrait surpasser celle de poudlard? Harry reporta son attention au miroir et il regarda son torse et vit la marque qu'il s'était fait. Une écorchure de 5 cm partant de la localisation de son c?ur, et descendant vers le bas. Harry fit des rotations à son bras gauche, tout en tenant la plaie de son autre main. La douleur était affreuse et il arrêta aussitôt, en émettant un bref cris.  
  
« -Harry? Demanda aussitôt Ron à travers la porte. Sa vas?  
  
-Oui, j'ai juste cogné mon pied, mentit encore une fois celui-ci. »  
  
Harry mit ensuite son pyjama et se prépara à dormir. La chambre de Ron était identique, elle aussi, bien que les posters des cannons de chudleys avaient doublés. Harry s'installa dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il se rappela soudainement de sa chouette. Elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Mais en y pensant quelques minutes, il se dit qu'elle était sans doute passé chez les Durleys, ce qui aurait rendu son trajet plus long. Il se roula dans le lit et regarda le plafond. « S'il vous plaît, faites que je n'ai pas de cauchemars ce soir » Se dit-il, avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
« - Harry! Harry! »  
  
Celui-ci se retourna. Ron était déjà descendu, il était seul dans la chambre. Mais non. quelqu'un le parlait. Mais qui?  
  
« -Harry! Répéta la voix familière, je suis ici. Celui-ci se retourna et vit la silhouette de son directeur, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-P..pe. professeur? Bagaya-t-il.  
  
-Oui, c'est moi, Harry, répondit celui-ci d'un ton calme. C'est quoi ces bêtises que j'ai entendu. Tu as essayé de te tuer? Harry vit dans le regards de Dumbledore de la. (disappointed. je sais pas comment le dire. :$)  
  
-Qu.. quoi? Co.. comment vous.  
  
-Réponds moi! C'est vrai?  
  
-Oui, dit-il, en baissant les yeux. Dumbledore se mit alors à rire, d'un rire de plus en plus glacé.  
  
-Je le savais. dit-il d'un ton aiguë. Son long nez se mit à rapetisser, et ses yeux bleu devinrent rouges. Sa barbe disparu et son visage s'écrasa. Enfin, Lord Voldemort se trouva devant lui.  
  
-Vous! Hurla Harry en toisant Voldemort et reculant en même temps.  
  
-Oui, moi! Je savais que tu allais abandonner, Harry. »  
  
Harry regarda Voldemort, il avait l'air si joyeux d'apprendre cela. La forme de Lord Voldemort se transforma alors en énorme serpent qui s'avança vers Harry. Il s'enroula autour de son cou. Harry n'arrivait plus à respirer. il étouffait. Sa cicatrice, elle, elle allait fendre le crane de Harry en deux. Mais il ne pouvait pas crier, il n'avait pas de force.  
  
Harry se leva dans son lit, pleins de sueurs sur son visage. Il mit sa main sur sa cicatrice brûlante. « Voldemort. pensa Harry. Voldemort!!! » Quelque chose disait à Harry qu'il y avait un lien entre Voldemort et Cédric, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi. Il se clama un peu et se rendormit. Sa cicatrice brûlait encore un peu et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quelque chose l'énervait. Il a beaucoup rêvé à Voldemort, mais jamais, aucun de ses rêves n'avaient paru si réelle. Il paraissait aussi réelle que ses visions, mais pourtant. « Voldemort ne peut pas être venu ici. » S'obligea à penser Harry, avant de re-essayer en vain de dormir.  
  
Fin du chapitre :p!! reviews svp!! :P :P 


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello!! Le 3ieme chapitre est la!! Mais avant, je vais juste répondre à mon review. (juste un :`( !!!)  
  
Chen : Je fais mon possible pour la rapidité t'inquiète pas. Pour les reviews anonyme, on verra. :P  
  
L'avenir du survivant Chapitre3  
  
La lumière traversait avec force la chambre de Ron. Harry se retourna dans son lit et fini par se lever. Il se retourna pour prendre ses lunettes, et c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était déjà 13 :00!! Il mit ses lunettes et descendit les escaliers en pensant que c'était la pire nuit depuis le début de l'été. Lorsqu'il fut dans le salon, il vit Mrs. Wesley en train de préparer le dîner, Fred, George et Ginny autour d'une table, sans doute en train de se raconter des blagues, constata Harry, voyant les fous rires de Ginny, et enfin, Ron et Hermione, dans un coin isolé du salon, parlant doucement. Depuis que Harry était entré dans le salon, Hermione le fixait sans arrêt avec une nuance de peur. Il s'assit à coté d'eux.  
  
« - Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix endormis.  
  
-Bonjour, Harry, répondit Ron, comment ça va?  
  
-Pas mal, mentit Harry. S'ils savaient qu'il voulait se tuer, il n'était pas nécessaire de dire qu'il allait très mal en plus. Toi?  
  
-Très bien! Dit-il. Mais Harry savait que son ami mentait.  
  
-Harry, dit soudainement Hermione qui n'avait pas encore parlée, dit moi que tu ne veux pas te tuer, je t'en supplie! Elle s'était retourné vers Harry et le fixait à nouveau, avec de la pitié dans les yeux. Harry ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard et baissa les yeux sans répondre. Hermione prit cela pour un oui, car elle émit un cris de panique.  
  
-Harry! C'est donc vrai? Pourquoi? Dit-elle. Harry se leva debout et éclata :  
  
-J'en ai assez de cette vie! J'ai aucune vrai famille qui m'aime, la seule que j'ai souhaite ma mort, et la personne la plus proche d'être une famille pour moi doit se sauver du ministère! Mais c'est pas tout, continua-t-il, le mage noir le plus puissant hante mes rêves depuis toujours, et maintenant, je le vois torturer des familles moldues! Mais si c'était juste ça, peut-être que j'aurais pu m'en remettre, mais non. il y a encore pire! J'ai toujours cette horrible mal à ma cicatrice, que j'ai l'impression qui va fendre ma tête en deux, Voldemort - Ron frissona à l'entente de son nom dit aussi fort, mais ne fit rien parraître- attaque petit à petit tout mes proches, et ce sera bientôt vous, et pour finir, c'est le pire, Cédric vient presque toujours me voir pour m'encourager à me suicider. il dit que tout ça est ma faute. et le pire, il a raison! Harry s'arrêta de parler et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Ses deux amis se regardèrent, espérant que l'autre aie une idée pour remonter le moral de Harry. Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant 5 bonnes minutes.  
  
« -C'est étrange, dit alors Harry, d'une voix très calme, mais l'air pensif.  
  
-Qu'es-ce qui est étrange? Demanda Ron, étonné.  
  
-J'ai fait un cauchemars, ce soir, et j'ai vu Voldemort. Mais dans ce cauchemars, j'avais mal à la cicatrice, comme si Voldemort était vraiment là. mais les seules fois que j'ai mal comme ça, Voldemort prépare quelque chose ou il tue quelqu'un, ou simplement. il est très proche.  
  
-Arrête de dire son nom, siffla Ron.  
  
-Tu. tu. tu veux dire que tu crois que. tu sais qui était proche? Demanda Hermione qui avait plaquée ses mains sur son visage.  
  
-Non. répondit Harry, je crois que je n'ai pas rêvé.  
  
-Quoi? Dit Ron. Harry, tu crois que tu sais qui était vraiment dans ma chambre??  
  
-Je ne sais plus, dit-il, mais ça fait peur, tout ça.  
  
-Harry, dit Hermione, qu'es-ce que tu sais qui t'as dit? Demanda Hermione, comme si elle avait eu une idée soudaine. Harry continuait de fixait un point invisible, et répondit :  
  
-Je ne sais pas comment, mais il savait que je voulais me. me suicider, et il voulait en être sur. Il s'était transformer en Dumbledore, m'as demandé si c'est vrai, j'ai dis que oui et il est . il est devenu. Voldemort.  
  
-HARRY!! Je viens de comprendre quelque chose, dit Hermione, fière d'elle. Es-ce que ta cicatrice brûle quand Cédric te parle?  
  
-Oui. mais après, j'ai toujours une vision, c'est peut-être à cause de sa qu'elle me brûle. Mais Hermione paru satisfaite de sa réponse et écouta pas le 'mais'  
  
-Et tu dis que tu sais qui c'est transformé en Dumbledore? Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.  
  
-Oui, mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que quand Voldemort à su que je voulais me tuer, il a dis : « je savais que tu allais abandonner » Mais abandonner quoi? Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ron qui répondit :  
  
-Tu . tu devrais peut-être en. en parler à Dumbledore, dès qu'on arrive à Poudlard. Après tout, il à réponse à tout, dit-il d'une voix mal assuré.  
  
-Oui, peut-être. Dit Harry, sans regarder son ami.  
  
-Oui, et moi, j'irais à la bibliothèque vérifier ça. Dit Hermione.  
  
-Vérifier quoi? Dirent Harry et Ron en c?ur.  
  
-Ma théorie, répondit-elle d'un ton évidant, comme pour dire qu'ils étaient crétin de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite.  
  
-Quelle théorie s'impatienta Ron.  
  
-Je vous la dirais lorsque je serais sure qu'elle est vrai, dit-elle en se levant d'un bon. Et Harry, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, promets moi que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne te tuera pas.  
  
-Je ne peu pas faire une telle chose, dit Harry.  
  
-Harry, je t'en supplie, promets-moi au moins de rester vivant jusqu'à la rentrée, le temps que je vérifie ma théorie. Si c'est vrai, ça expliquerais certaines choses.  
  
-Je veux bien essayer de rester vivant jusqu'à la rentrée, ne serais-ce que pour parler à Dumbledore. Dit-il.  
  
-Oh merci Harry, répondit Hermione qui paru satisfaite de sa réponse. »  
  
Le reste des vacances se passa un peu mieux. Le lendemain, ils partirent acheter leurs matériaux scolaire, et Ron ne manqua pas une occasion de répéter qu'il avait une belle robe de soirée. Selon lui, Fred et George avaient si peur qu'il meurt, tellement la situation est dangereuse, qu'ils sont devenus gentils, mais il ignore que c'est Harry qui à demandé aux jumeaux d'acheter cette robe. À la vue de son ami si joyeux, Harry retrouva un peu le goût de vivre, et pensa qu'il pourrait bien tenir jusqu'à la rentrée.  
  
« -Oh, dit Hermione, déçue, nous n'avons pas de nouveaux cours cette année.  
  
-Tan mieux, dit Ron en s'étirant, un examen de moins ça nous fera le plus grand bien.  
  
-Si ont faisait un tour dans le magasin de quidditch, demanda Harry.  
  
-Bonne idée, dit Ron qui se retourna déjà pour y aller. »  
  
Hermione fit un soupire, et se retourna vers Ginny. « les garçons. » Et elles prirent toutes les deux la direction du chaudron baveur pour prendre un thé avec Mrs. Wesley. Il passèrent une heure entière à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les garçons ne reviennent.  
  
« - C'était si passionnant? Demanda Hermione, en insistant bien sur le `si`  
  
-Oui! Dit Ron. Ils ont eu un nouveau ballet, un NiavaL 5000!! Dit-il avec enthousiasme.  
  
-Ils sortent des nouveaux ballets à chaque année.. dit Hermione, qui n'avait pas complètement tors, et qui fut approuvé par les deux autres ``femmes``.  
  
- Vous avez vraiment manqués quelque chose, dit Harry. Le NiavaL 5000. j'en rêve déjà. ah si seulement j'avais pas se stupide éclair de feu.  
  
-Mais. mais. tu l'adorais il n'y a pas 2 jours! Dit Hermione, complètement déboussolée.  
  
-Oui Hermione, dit Ron, ça c'était avant de voir le NiavaL 5000. ah et puis tu n'y comprends rien toi. viens Harry, on retourne le voir, dit-il à l'adresse de son ami qui accepta. Tout deux sortirent du bar avec des pas précipités et Hermione fit alors cette conclusion :  
  
-Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais ces garçons. Alors que Ginny approuvait en silence. »  
  
Le soir, tout le monde rentra au terrier épuisé. Harry mit tout ses nouveaux livres dans la chambre de Ron et prit son éclair de feu. « -Je vais faire un tour » Avait-il dit. Il était huit heures du soir. Ron s'inquiéta un peu, il était très facile de se suicider du haut d'un ballet, le soir, alors que personne ne serais là, mais Harry insista pour être seul, et Ron ne pu rien faire.  
  
La lune était à son quart, les étoiles éclairaient le ciel sombre, et on pouvait entendre des petits animaux. Une douce brise se leva. Harry marchait à travers la clairière, jusqu'au coin de quiditch des Wesleys. Il enfocha son éclair de feu et monta tranquillement dans les airs. La solitude lui faisait du bien. Harry donna toute la vitesse à son ballet et fit des virages serré entre les arbres aux alentours. Il monta très haut et descendit en piquet, pratiquant la freinte de wronsky (ou qqch dememe). Il la fit 4 fois de suite sans planter. Harry était très fière de lui. Il remonta et fit quelque tours calmes. Harry s'amusa comme ça toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie plus rien du tout. Il descendit en bas, mit son ballet sous son bras et marcha vers le terrier. Il ne voyait prèsque rien. « J'aurais pas du rester aussi longtemps » Pensa-t-il. Le terrier était encore à 5 minutes de sa localisation. Harry commençait à avoir mal aux pieds. Il entendit alors des feuilles bouger à l'arrière de lui. « quelqu'un approche! » Harry se retourna, sortit sa baguette et « -Lumos » Il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Intrigué, Harry se retourna et continua son chemin, la baguette toujours allumé. Soudainement, sa cicatrice se mit à brûler. Harry lâcha sa baguette, ainsi que son ballet, et se laissa tomber par terre, tenant sa cicatrice. Elle brûlait de plus en plus, quelqu'un approchait. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il se mit à hurler, il hurlait à pleins poumons. La personne se mit à rire. d'un rire aiguë que Harry n'eu pas beaucoup de mal à reconnaître.  
  
« - Te revoilà, toi. Dit la voix de Voldemort. Tu as enfin compris que seul la chance t'a aidé à rester vivant? Tu veux te suicider, n'est-ce pas? Tu en aura pas l'occasion, je vais te tuer! Voldemort s'avançait de plus en plus. Harry se leva debout et regarder son ennemi en face. Il venait de se rappeler de la raison qui l'a toujours poussé à rester vivant : tuer Voldemort. Se suicider serait lui laisser la victoire. Harry leva sa baguette, prêt à affronter Voldemort.  
  
-Que le duel co. avait dit Harry, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Lumos, dit il. Harry couru dans la forêt où il avait entendu les pas, mais il n'y avait personne. »  
  
Intrigué, il retourna vers le terrier. Harry ne pouvait cependant pas cacher qu'il était toutefois soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à affronter Voldemort.  
  
À suivre. ;) Reviews plz!! 


	4. Chapitre 4

L'avenir du survivant Chapitre 4  
  
Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Dans le terrier, tout le monde s'empressait de préparer ses affaires. Harry descendit dans le salon prendre son déjeuner. Hermione était encore en train de ranger ses vêtements avec Ginny. Les deux filles devaient s'assoires sur leurs valises pendant qu'un autre fermait la fermeture éclair, tellement elles débordaient.  
  
« - Hé les filles, dit Ron, retenant un éclat de rire, vous n'exagérez pas un peu avec tout ça?  
  
-Non! Répondit Hermione. Non mais tu n'as pas lu? Cette année, il y aura des bals chaque fin de semaines, pour embellir l'atmosphère. Si tu crois que je vais mettre la même robe à chaque fois. Et ne parle pas la bouche pleine! Dit-elle enfin, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait énervée Ron.   
  
-Bon, moi, je n'ai pas tan de soucis, j'ai une belle robe de soirée et ça va m'être suffisant! Dit Ron, sans pouvoir caché sa joie. »  
  
Harry avait éclaté de rire. Hermione avait apporté en tout 12 robes, et il était un peu d'accords avec Ron. Cependant, il n'était pas mécontent et espérait que toutes les filles se donneront tous se mal pour être belles.  
  
« - Bon, c'est l'heure, les enfants, s'exclama Mrs. Wesley. »  
  
Harry monta sa valise et aida Ginny à monter la sienne. Elle était vraiment lourde et Harry se demanda si elle n'avait pas apportée son lit avec elle. Ensuite, ils prirent tous place dans la voiture et partirent vers la gare. Le chemin fut assez court.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, Artur sortit de la voiture qu'il avait loué et plaça les bagages sur des chariots. Ensuite, ils prirent tous la direction de la voix 9 ¾. Harry passa le premier avec Ron. Il poussa son chariot et traversa la barrière, se retrouvant sur le quaie 9 ¾, où le poudlard express attendait déjà. Harry et retourna et vit Hermione et Ginny qui venaient d'arriver. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Fred et Georges et enfin de Mr et Mrs Wesley.  
  
Mrs.Wesley distribua ses habituels sandwiches et ensuite, ils purent tous prendre la direction du train. Harry s'empressa de trouver un compartiment vide pour le trio, ce qui ne fut pas difficile puisqu'ils avaient 10 minutes d'avance. ils s'assirent confortablement et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien.  
  
« - Tu as eu des cauchemars récemment? Demanda Hermione à Harry.  
  
-Oui, ce matin. Mais pas de visions. Je crois qu'il prépare quelque chose.  
  
-Il? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Voldemort, précisa Harry »  
  
Harry repensa à Voldemort. Il n'avais pas eu de visions depuis la journée où il voulu se tuer. il devait sans doute préparer quelque chose de très grave. Le chariot de nourriture arriva, et Harry acheta pleins de bonbons et de chocolats. Pour une fois, il ne reçurent aucune visite déplaisante de Malfoy. Le train s'arrêta enfin.  
  
« - Enfin! S'écria Ron. J'ai tellement faims! » Harry approuva en silence et ils sortirent touts les 3 du train, prenant la direction des diligences.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur du château, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent place à la table des Gryffondors et attendirent tranquillement que la répartition se termine. Lorsque le dernier enfant fut envoyer à Serdaigle, Dumbledore se leva.  
  
« -Cette fille n'as pas été répartie! S'exclama Hermione. Harry se tourna, et vit qu'une fille se trouvait à coté de Dumbledore.  
  
-Mais elle est pas en première année, ça se peut pas, dit Harry. En effet, la fille était trop grande. »  
  
Dumbledore attendit que le silence ce fait-ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps- avant de prononcer son discourt.  
  
« Bonjours et bienvenu à Poudlard. Tout d'abords, je tiens à vous rappeler les règles de l'école. (je ne vais pas tout les nommer) . et la forêt interdite est plus dangereuse que jamais! Autre, j'espère que vous savez tous qu'il y aura un bal à chaque semaine, pour détendre l'atmosphère, et pour finir, nous avons ici une jeune fille qui vient tout juste, cet été, de découvrir ses talents de magie. Puisqu'elle à 15 ans, et que j'ai de très bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle sera à la hauteur, je vais tout de suite l'envoyer en cinquième année. Tu peu mettre le choixpeau sur ta tête, dit il à l'adresse de la fille. »  
  
La nouvelle traversa la salle, et Harry remarqua à quelle point elle était jolie. Il croisa ses doigts sous la table et.. Ouiiiiiii!! Elle fut envoyé à gryffondor.  
  
« -Elle à l'air étonné, dit Hermione. » Harry remarqua qu'elle disait vrai. La fille paru étonné, mais avança vers leurs table. Au grand plaisir de Harry, elle prit la place à coté de la sienne.  
  
« -Bonjour, dit-elle.  
  
-Bonjour, dit Harry. C'est quoi ton nom?  
  
-Ambre Jedusor, dit-elle, toi?»  
  
Harry resta figé sur place. « Ce n'est pas possible. se disait-il, non. c'est impossible. elle n'aurait pas été envoyé à Gryffondor. »  
  
« -Heu. Harry . Harry Potter, dit-il, remarquant que la fille le fixait. »  
  
Ce fut au tour de la fille d'avoir l'air étonnée. La voix de Dumbledore ramena Harry et Ambre à la réalité.  
  
« -Je vais aussi vous présenter nos deux nouveaux préfets, dit-il. Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. Harry se retourna vers Hermione et remarqua qu'elle avait les joues en feu, mais paraissait très heureuse. Donc, Hermione, dit Dumbledore, fixant celle-ci, pourriez-vous, à la fin du repas, conduire Ambre dans votre dortoir? Nous y avons installé un nouveau lit. » Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'accords. Ni Harry, ni Ron ni prirent la peine de regarder Malefoy, qui d'ailleurs ne les avait pas encore énervés.  
  
« -Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais aussi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius Black. »  
  
Harry sauta de joie. Avec Ron et Hermione, ils se sont lever et se mirent à applaudir. Ils furent imités par quelques uns. Mais Harry entendit pleins de murmures : « Mais il est fou? »  
  
« Non, continua Dumbledore, je ne suis pas fou, et je voudrais vous signaler que Sirius Black n'est pas un criminel et il à été innocenté hier midi. Je sais, plusieurs ne le savaient pas. Bon, je tiens à vous, bonne appétit tout le monde » Et il se rassit.  
  
« -On dirais que Rogue va exploser, ricana Ron.  
  
-Ouais, répondit Harry, tout joyeux. »  
  
Savoir que Sirius était innocenté et qu'il pourrait toujours le voir rassura beaucoup Harry. Finalement, le professeur de DFDM serait digne de confiance. Harry mangea avec appétit et oublia même la nouvelle fille au nom étrange.  
  
À la fin du banquet, ils furent tous bien remplis, et Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent souhaiter la bienvenue à Sirius, qui était aussi joyeux que Hagrid, lorsque celui-ci avait reçu le porte de professeur.  
  
« -Sirius.. dit Harry, je suis si content.  
  
-Oh Harry, moi aussi. Il baissa la voix pour que personne d'autre ne les entendes et dit : C'est l'idée de Dumbledore, tu sais, à cause de Voldemort. nous ne voulons pas te laisser sans surveillance. »  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Le lendemain, Harry descendit prendre son déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
« -Cette fille, Ambre, dit Hermione, elle est très gentille. Je suis restée toute la soirée avec elle. elle eu un sourire et se tourna vers Harry. Elle me parlait beaucoup d'un garçon qu'elle avait rencontrée durant le banquet. Harry se rappela soudainement de son nom, et ne comprit pas où Hermione voulait en venir.  
  
-Hermione, tu sais c'est quoi son nom de famille? Dit-il aussitôt.  
  
-Non. je n'ai pas demandé.  
  
-Jedusor! Cria presque Harry.  
  
-Parle moins fort, dit Hermione. Elle comprit ce à quoi Harry pensait et s'empressa de le rassurer. C'est sans doute une coïncidence, tu sais, elle est très gentille, et qui voudrais faire un enfant avec. Harry se mit à rire et Ron changea de sujet.  
  
-Je n'arrive quand même pas à croire qu'un crétin comme Malfoy aie pu devenir préfet. Ils n'avaient pas parlés de lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu au terrier.  
  
-Favorisme, dit Harry. C'est quoi notre premier cours?  
  
-Sais pas, répondit Ron. Hermione sortit son emplois du temps.  
  
-Oh non! Cours commun de potions avec serpentard. »  
  
Le trio prit alors la direction des cachots.  
  
« - Voilà enfin notre célébrité, dit Rogue, dès que Harry entra. Vous avez 5 minutes de retards. Alors comme vous êtes 3, 15 points de moins à Gryffondor. Bon, avant que vous nous intervenez, je disais que aujourd'hui nous pratiquerons la potion d'invisibilité. »  
  
À cet instant, Draco entra, en compagnie de Crable et Goyle.  
  
« -Tien tiens, dit Rogue, voici notre préfet. Je suis très fière de toi, Draco. Je donne 10 point à serpentard pour avoir réussi à devenir préfet. Ron ne put se retenir de protester.  
  
-Hé mais Hermione aussi est préfète, pourquoi vous ne nous rajouter pas de points à nous aussi? Rogue fut une grimace.  
  
-5 points de moins à Gryffondor pour votre arrogance. »  
  
Ron voulu répliquer mais Harry l'en empêcha. « Laisse tomber »  
  
Harry regarda Drago pour la première fois, et remarqua qu'il n'était pas content de ce que Rogue venait de faire. Harry pensa à autre chose. « voyon, il est peut-être déjà un mangemort, et s'il n'aime pas Rogue, c'est sans doute juste à cause que celui-ci est dans le clan de Dumbledore » pensa Harry, qui essaya d'oublier cela et se mit en équipe avec Ron et prépara sa potion.  
  
Rogue vint évidemment la critiquer, pour respecter ses habitudes :  
  
« - Tiens tiens, potter! Dit-il. Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi tétu. j'avais dis que la potion devait être vert foncé et non émeraude! Lorsqu'il se retourna, Ron lui fit la grimace, alors que Rogue se dirigeait vers la potion de Neville. Ce qui étonna Harry, c'est qu'il passa devant Ambre sans rien dire, ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de Rogue de ne pas critiquer une Gryffondor, d'autant plus qu'elle avait raté sa potion.  
  
Vers la fin du cours, Rogue fit une démonstration des effets de la potion. Il en but une gorgée et fut invisible.  
  
« Aucun sortilège ne peu en arrêter les effets, dit-il, sans qu'on puisse le voir. Mais il faut en reprendre à chaque demi-heure, expliqua Rogue juste avant que la cloche sonne. »  
  
Harry dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il ne viendrait pas dîner, pour aller parler à Dumbledore. Tandis que ses amis prenaient la direction de la grande salle, Harry prenait celle de la gargouille. Il avait demandé le mot de passe à Sirius, car il savait que Rogue aurait refusé.  
  
Harry monta les marches et se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappa à la porte.  
  
« -Entrez, dit Dumbledore, avant que Harry ouvre la porte.  
  
-Professeur, dit-il, je voudrais vous parler.  
  
-Pas de problème, Harry, assis toi. Harry s'installa et lui raconta tout. Ses envies de mourir, ses visions, ses cauchemars, et même la fois où il a vu Voldemort dans la forêt.  
  
-Dumbledore, dit Harry, vous vous rappelez, lorsque j'étais en première année, je vous avait demandé pourquoi Voldemort veut me tuer à moi. vous ne croyez pas que je suis assez grand pour comprendre maintenant? Dumbledore le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Oui, en effet, je me souviens, et je crois que tu es assez grand pour accepter la vérité. Voilà, Harry, tu es le dernier descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Tu comprends? Si tu meut, tout est fini. Cette nouvelle fut tout un choc à Harry.  
  
-Mais. pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dis?  
  
-Tu étais trop petit. bon bref, lorsque tu grandira, tu sera encore plus fort que Voldemort, et tout le monde le sait, c'est pourquoi il a voulu en finir avec toi, avant que tu ai l'âge de devenir fort, mais il à échoué, et maintenant, c'est trop tard. Harry, tu deviendra le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, et tes pouvoirs commencent déjà à se montrer. Harry regarda Dumbledore, était-il sérieux?  
  
-Si je suis la seule personne qui puisse tuer Voldemort, dit-il, alors je vais le faire. Mais je veux le faire le plus vite possible. Dumbledore lui sourit.  
  
-Pas de problème, nous commencerons ton entraînement d'aurore cette année, mais tu ne devra en parler à personne. -Même pas à Ron ou Hermione?  
  
-Très bien, mais juste eux. Sirius et Rogue le sauront également, puisque c'est eux qui t'entraîneront, avec Lupin, s'il accepte. C'est bon, tu peu y aller. »  
  
« -Rogue va travailler avec Sirius et Lupin? Ricana Ron, il va devenir fou!  
  
-Je sais, dit Harry.  
  
-Harry, dit alors Hermione, c'est très dangereux ce que tu va faire, tu sais?  
  
-Oui, mais c'est mon destin, dit-il dignement. Hermione sourit.  
  
-Je suis soulagé de savoir que tu a laissé tomber ses idées stupides de te tuer.  
  
-Hermione, dit Ron, c'était quoi ta théorie au sujet de son suicide et de ses rêves?  
  
-Ah oui, Harry, quand Cédric te parlait, c'était tu sais qui qui avait prit sa forme. C'est pour ça que ta cicatrice brûlait, et lorsqu'il c'est transformé en Dumbledore, il voulait être sure que tu l'as fais. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il voulait tan que ça que tu te suicide. mais je viens de comprendre. car tu es le. le descendant de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
-.. Et le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, fini Ron avec un sourire. »  
  
À suivre. Reviews plz!  
  
Personnellement, je trouve que ce chapitre est très réussi.. mais bon c'est vos avis qui comptent! 


	5. Chapitre 5

L'avenir du survivant Chapitre 5  
  
« - Harry. Harry.. Celui-ci se retourna, Cédric Diggori se trouvait devant lui.  
  
-Harry, pourquoi tu ne te tue pas, tu est tellement égoïste. Harry le regarda pour la première fois, d'un air digne.  
  
-Non, me tuer serais égoïste, égoïste pour tout ceux qui comptent sur moi pour te tuer, VOLDEMORT! Je sais que c'est toi, et tu ne m'aura plus! Cédric devint aussitôt Voldemort, dans un bruit de « pop »  
  
-Comment tu.? Dit Voldemort avec une voix naturelle. (pas épeurante du tout)Peut importe, dit Voldemort, qui fit son possible pour demeurer épeurant, tu va le regretter! Il leva sa baguette, mais Harry fut plus rapide.  
  
-Petrifius totalus! Voldemort figea quelques secontes, et dit :  
  
-Voyant, ce simple sortilège ne peu pas m'atteindre. Voldemort leva sa baguette, endoliris, dit-il.  
  
-Bouclius tourus, dit alors Harry (bah oui je vien de l'inventer ^ , ^) un bouclier vient autour de lui et bloqua le sort du Mage noir.  
  
-AAAAAHHHHHRGGGGGGGTTTT!!!!! Hurla celui-ci avant de disparaître. »  
  
Harry se réveilla, essoufflé, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « Je n'ai plus peur de lui » Se dit-il, avant de se rendormir, toujours souriant.  
  
« -Harry? Dit Hermione d'un ton enjoué, tu es. différant. En effet, pour la première fois, il se réveilla tout joyeux.  
  
-Tu ne comprendra pas si tu te racontais. dit-il, repensant à son rêve, ce qui le fit sourire, du même sourire malicieux que ses amis ne lui reconnaissaient pas.   
  
-Harry, dit une voix derrière Harry. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette belle voix.  
  
-Ambre? Dit-il. Devant lui se tenait la jolie fille aux longs cheveux brun lisse, aux yeux aussi vert que les siennes, et un sourire aussi malicieux. Harry reçu un coup dans son estomac.  
  
-Oui, dit celle-ci. Nous nous sommes plus reparlés depuis la répartition. sa ne dérange pas si je reste avec vous?  
  
-Non, bi. bi. bien su. sure viens. dit-il. Ambre sourit et avança vers le trio. »  
  
Ron sourit, voyant son ami dans cet état.  
  
« -Tien tien, on sens l'amour dans l'air, dit-il doucement à Hermione. Celle-ci se mit à rire.  
  
-Aller viens, on les rejoins, dit-elle.»   
  
Ambre surveillait Harry. C'était donc lui cette grande légende, l'homme invincible qu'elle devra combattre. sous l'ordre de son père.  
  
« Ça ne sera pas difficile de le ramener à mon père, pensa-t-elle, il est déjà fou de moi » Et elle avança et Harry.  
  
La journée fut très ordinaire, et peu à peu, Ambre se rapprochait du trio, et surtout de Harry. Lentement, vint le vendredi, ce qui veux dire la veille du premier bal de l'année. Le trio, ainsi que Ambre, étaient assis à leur table lorsque Dumbledore se leva.  
  
« -Chers élèves, avant que le festin ne commence, je vous rappelle que le premier bal aura lieu demain, j'espère que vous avez déjà vos cavaliers. Bien, bonne appétit, dit-il, avant de se rasseoir. »  
  
Le dîner commença, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à manger. Ambre était d'un beauté sublime et il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir y aller avec elle. En se retournant, il vit que Ron n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards vers Hermione, ce qui fit sourire Harry. « Je me demande s'il aura le courage de lui demander. » Pensa-t-il.  
  
Lorsque les plats disparurent, tout le monde se leva. Harry vit avec horreur un garçon qui se dirigeait vers eux, et qui fixait Ambre.  
  
« -Ambre, dit-il, avant que le garçon approche, tu veux bien venir avec moi quelques minutes.  
  
-Mais bien sure, dit-elle, avec le même sourire malicieux. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, et bien qu'elle avait l'ordre de le tuer, cela l'intéressait. »  
  
« -Harry, dit la voix de Dumbledore, lorsqu'il passa à coté de la table des professeurs. Vien une minute. Harry se tourna vers Ambre. « Je reviens » et partit.  
  
-Oui professeur? Dumbledore se baissa et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
-Ton entraînement commencera dimanche. Sois dans la classe de Rogue à 13 :00, ok?  
  
-Pas de problèmes, répondit Harry, qui repartit rejoindre Ambre. »  
  
Ils partirent à l'écart des autres, dans un coin silencieux. Un peu trop silencieux, pensa Harry.  
  
« -Et voilà. dit-il, Ambre, j'aimerais savoir si demain. le c?ur de Harry battait à une vitesse incroyable et il sentait ses entrailles se contracter. si ça ne te dérangerais pas d'y aller avec moi.  
  
-Au bal? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Oui. veux-tu m'accompagner au bal? Les joues de Harry devinrent écarlate. Ambre sourit. Elle pensait à toute vitesse. Accepter ou lui faire de la peine? Il avait un regards suppliant, et le voir vainement souhaiter que la réponse soit positive amusait beaucoup Ambre. « Dépêche toi, pensait Harry.. vite. » Son c?ur battait si vite qu'il se demandait si elle ne l'entendais pas. Ambre se dit alors que c'était une très bonne occasion de se rapprocher de lui. « je trouverais autre chose pour lui faire de la peine, se dit-elle »  
  
-..  
  
- .. Avec joie, dit elle enfin en tendant sa main à Harry. Celui-ci paru si soulagé. Si une autre fille qu'il adorait lui refusait cela, il serait sans doute devenu fou. Sans tarder, il prit la main de Ambre et il retournèrent dans leur salle commune, main dans la main. »  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, plusieurs garçons furent déçu en voyant qu'ils se tenaient la mains, ainsi que certaines filles. « Je dois être le garçon le plus chanceux au monde, pensa Harry» Ils partirent alors rejoindre Ron et Hermione.  
  
« -Vous y allez ensembles? Demanda Ron, qui paraissait joyeux pour eux.  
  
-Oui, répondit Harry. Et vous, vous y allez avec qui? Hermione répondit avant Ron.  
  
-Ah moi, il n'y a encore personne qui me la demandé. elle jeta un regards à Ron, ils ne doivent pas avoir remarqués que je suis une fille. Ron leva la tête et ravala sa salive.  
  
-Hermione, dit-il, tu veux. tu veux venir au bal avec moi? Ron avait dit cela dans un souffle, et ressemblait beaucoup à Harry, il y a quelques minutes, pensa Ambre. Hermione lui sourit.  
  
-Bien sure que je veux, dit-elle, et elle sauta dans ses bras. Ron avait l'air fou de joie.  
  
-Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça, dit Ambre à l'oreille de Harry, ça se voyait tellement qu'ils s'aiment. Harry sourit.  
  
-Moi aussi je le savais.   
  
-Harry, reprit Ambre, qu'es-ce que le directeur voulait te dire? Harry détourna les yeux, et Ron et Hermione comprirent tout de suite.  
  
-Au sujet de ton entraînement de quidditch, non? Demanda Ron d'un ton qui ne trompait personne.  
  
-Oui, exactement, dit Harry sur le même ton. Il m'a dis que ça va recommencer bientôt.  
  
-Ah, ok, dit Ambre. J'ai bien hâte de te voir jouer.»  
  
« Tu mens, pensa-t-elle, mais je vais finir par savoir la vérité. »  
  
À suivre. :D Quess vous en pensez??? Reviews plz!! 


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci pour les reviews!!!  
  
Kyzara: Merci, c'est très constructif. (T'inquiète pas, je vais pas pleurer lol) J'ai essayé de mettre plus de détails. et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai rajouter quelques affaires dans le chapitre 3-4-5. Je vous conseil de lire, surtout le 4, car c'est une idée que j'ai ajouté, mais vous n'êtes pas obligées. En passant, Kyzara, je t'ai ajouter dans ma liste de contact. (teckno_4@hotmail.com) Si quelqu'un d'autre est intéressé, ça me dérange pas si vous me rajouter.( je parle me msn.messanger)  
  
Chen : « Cer donc elle la fille : (. » ( pk ter triste? Faut bien qqch pour mettre du piquant ;) lol ) Voilà le bal :P  
  
L'avenir du survivant Chapitre 6  
  
Samedi Matin entre Hermione, Ginny et Ambre Samedi matin entre les gars   
  
« -Alors, Harry, tu l'aime, Ambre? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment de tes petites affaire. blagua Harry, qui n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ses sentiments.  
  
-Moi je vais le dire à Ginny, que je l'aime, dit Neville, prenant un air sérieux. Harry pensa que même si Neville avait changé, il avait toujours ce même regards mal assuré, quand il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de grave.  
  
-Tu vas dire à ma. ma s?ur que tu l'aime? Demanda Ron, plus ou moins fâché.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Sois gentil avec elle hein! Et ne la brusque pas. et accepte sa décision. et ne fais rien de dangereux. et.  
  
-Ron laisse moi! Je sais parler à une fille! S'énerva Neville. Harry éclata de rire.  
  
-C'est bon Ron, concentre toi plutôt sur Hermione. comment TOI tu va lui dire. dit Harry.  
  
-Co. comment tu sais que j'allais lui dire?  
  
-C'est ta seule chance, j'étais sure que tu allais en profiter! Ron rougis. Et toi, tu ne vas pas lui dire? Demanda Ron à Harry.  
  
-Je viens juste de la connaître. Dit celui-ci, bien qu'il savait que ses sentiments étaient très clairs.  
  
-Oui, mais si on les dis tout les deux, fit remarquer Neville, et pas toi, elles risquent de le crier partout et Ambre sera jalouse, et pensera peut- être que tu ne l'aime pas.  
  
-C'est vrai, remarqua Harry. Tu crois qu'elle se fâchera? Demanda Harry à Neville avec un regard remplit d'une peur soudaine.  
  
-Bon allez, interrompu Ron, je suis sur que tu fera la bonne chose, alors on descends?  
  
-Main. maintenant? Dit Harry, mais je ne suis pas encore sure si je lui dirais ou pas.  
  
-Tu auras tout le temps d'y penser. allez! Et Ron le tira »  
  
Les trois garçons descendirent dans leurs salle commune, où ils aperçurent leurs cavalières. « Ou lala. » Neville partit rejoindre Ginny. Ron fit de même avec Hermione. Harry, lui, s'approchait doucement de Ambre et la regardait dans les yeux, ne prêtant guère attention où il mettait les pieds. Tellement que Harry bouscula au moins 3 personnes, sans même savoir s'était qui. Il se concentrait sur Ambre, elle était si belle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en chignons et elle avait une longue robe d'un rouge éclatant qui lui collait dessus. Elle était superbe.  
  
« -Tu es. magnifique, dit doucement Harry qui était enfin arrivé à coté de Ambre qui sourit à cette remarque.  
  
-Merci. Elle lui prit la main.  
  
-On descends? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Oui. »  
  
Pendant leur trajet, tout le monde les regardaient. Ils étaient sans doute le couple le plus voyant, à cause de la belle Ambre, et du célèbre Harry. Ils descendirent les escaliers et rejoignirent Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville.  
  
« -Salut, dit Harry, donnant une claque dans le dos de son ami.  
  
-Salut, dit Ron. Les portes de la grande salle vont s'ouvrirent dans 5 minutes.  
  
-Ok, dit Ambre, avec le même sourire qu'elle avait toujours. Elle sentait le regards de tout les garçons sur elle, et elle aimait ça. Attirer l'attention était de ses plus grands besoins. »  
  
Ils attendirent les 5 minutes en parlant de tout et de rien. Harry préférait largement ce bal au précédent. Il se retourna, et c'est alors qu'il vit. Cho Chang dans les bras de. DRAGO!!! (O_O) = Air de Harry. Ambre se retourna et vit la petite chinoise dans les bras d'un grand blond. Son regard se posa alors sur son cavallier et vit qu'il fixait cette petite chinoise sans arrêter. « il l'aime? » pensa-t-elle.  
  
« -Qu'es-ce que tu regarde? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Oh, rien. répondit Harry, qui reposa son regard dans les yeux de Ambre. Cette réponse ne plu pas du tout à Ambre.  
  
-Tu regarde ce beau blond, c'est ça? Dit Ambre. « lui, beau? Pensa Harry »  
  
-Oh, non, c'est jusque que la fille à coté, dit Harry qui se décida à dire la vérité, je.. je l'aimais l'an dernier. et la voir dans les bras de mon pire ennemi.  
  
-Ce blond, c'est ton ennemi?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Tu aimais cette fille? Elle le sait? Demanda Ambre, qui ne savait pas que Harry avait déjà eu une blonde.  
  
-Euh. non, répondit Harry. Elle ne l'a jamais sur. et il ne s'est rien passé ente nous, dit-il, voyant le regard de Ambre. Il fit alors un sourire. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, je crois avoir trouvé quelqu'un de mieux.  
  
-Tu crois? Dit-elle avec un sourire. »  
  
À cet instant, les portes s'ouvrirent, et tout le monde entra dans la grande salle. « Il n'a pas dit, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, pensa Ambre » Elle suivit Harry jusqu'à une table où se trouvait déjà leurs amis. Dumbledore se leva :  
  
« -Bonjour à tous et toutes. bonne appétit. »  
  
Tout le monde applaudit. « C'était un très beau discourt, dit Ron » Les plats se remplirent et tout le monde se mit à manger. Bientôt, tout le monde avait fini, et Dumbledore invita les chanteurs sur la scène. Ce fut d'abords un slow qui joua, et Harry se leva.  
  
« -Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, demanda-t-il galamment à Ambre.  
  
-Bien sure, répondit-elle. Ambre attendait ce moment depuis le début de la soirée. »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent sur la piste. Harry mit ses mains sur les hanches de Ambre, alors que celle ci avait enroulée ses mains autour du cou de Harry. Doucement, Ambre déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci sentait le doux parfum d'Ambre, et il se sentait au paradis. Il ne voulait être nul part d'autre en se moment. et c'était réciproque pour Ambre. Lorsque la chanson se termina, une chanson plus rapide se mit à jouer, et Harry resta sur la piste avec Ambre. Cette fois-ci, il ne voulait plus se rasseoir, quelle chance, Ambre non plus.  
  
Ils sont restés sur la piste très longtemps, puisqu'ils aimaient tout les deux cela. Mais Ambre finit par se fatiguer et Harry l'invita à s'assoire. « je vais chercher 2 bierreaubeur » dit-il avant de partir. Ambre attendit sagement son retour, pensant à une seule chose : « mon dieu qu'il danse bien. »  
  
Harry ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, puisqu'il ne voulait pas rester éloigné d'Ambre. Sur son chemin, il croisa alors Malefoy, qui tenait Cho enlacée dans ses bras. Lorsque Malefoy le vit, il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne se moqua même pas de lui, et se contenta juste de s'éloigner. Harry trouvait le comportement de Malefoy très étrange. mais bon, ce n'était pas de ses affaires. Il prit les breuvages et retourna rejoindre Ambre, qui regardait Ron et Hermione danser. Harry les regarda à son tour. Ils étaient tout les deux heureux, bien que Ron marchait souvent sur les pieds de Hermione.  
  
Harry se rapprocha de Ambre par derrière, lui tendis sa bierreaubeur, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
« -On va faire un tour? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Bien sure, répondit Ambre qui prit la bierreaubeur »  
  
Ils sortirent dehors et marchèrent à travers les aies. Ils virent alors Ginny et Neville plus loin. « Ginny, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important. » Ambre sourit et tira Harry à l'écart des deux. « laissons les » Harry approuva et ils se mirent à se promener un peu plus loin.  
  
«-Alors, comme ça, tu as découvert tes talents cette année? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, répondit Ambre. Je suis bien contente d'en avoir. Harry sourit.  
  
-Moi aussi, je suis content que tu en aie. Ambre sourit à son tour. « comme c'est mignon, pensa-t-elle »  
  
-Ce professeur, Rogue, il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. Dit-elle. Elle imita sa voir et dit : « voici notre célébrité, Potter » Les deux se mirent à rire. Je pense qu'il est jaloux de ne pas être une célébrité lui aussi. « J'ai dis ça? Pensa Ambre. Qu'es-ce qui m'as prit??)  
  
-Oh.c'est une longue histoire. expliqua Harry. Il aimait pas mon père et celui-ci l'a sauvé, alors maintenant, il croit avoir une dette envers mon père et cela le rends malade. il se défoule sur moi quoi.  
  
-Ton père connaissait Rogue? Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.  
  
-Oui, il connaissait aussi Sirius. et Harry lui raconta tout sur les maraudeurs.  
  
-Je suis contente de savoir que ton parrain est innocenté.  
  
-Moi aussi, dit-il. Harry s'arrêta de marcher, pour contempler encore une fois les beaux yeux de Ambre. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'avantage, et contemplait ceux de Harry, qui étaient eux aussi supers.  
  
-Tu es sure que Dumbledore t'as parlé de quidditch hier? Demanda Ambre. Elle savait que Harry ne lui mentira pas dans un si beau moment.  
  
-Je peu te faire confiance? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Mais bien sure.. « pas du tout » pensa-t-elle.  
  
-Je vais faire des entraînements de aurore, tu sais, pour me défendre contre Voldemort. Tu sais qui est Voldemort? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Tom? Bien sure.  
  
-Tom? Dit Harry, étonné. Tu l'appelle Tom? Ambre se rendit compte de son erreur. personne ne l'appelait Tom, elle avait oublié. Mais elle remarqua que Harry avait sourit. Il ne devait sans doute pas la soupçonner de quelque chose de très grave.  
  
-Oui, là où je vis, nous l'appelons comme ça, pour éviter de faire peur à ceux qui redoutent son nom, dit-elle du ton le plus détaché qu'elle pouvait avoir.  
  
-Alors tu n'as pas peur du mot « Voldemort »? Demanda Harry, étonné.  
  
-Non, bien sure, pourquoi aurais-je peur d'un mot? Dit-elle, bien qu'elle avait eu un frisson qu'elle essaya de cacher.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, tu devrais demander ça aux peureux qui craignent ce mot. Ambre se sentit soudainement visé, et paru triste.  
  
-Ils ne sont peut-être pas peureux. mais ont vécu dans son temps.. dit- elle, pour se défendre elle-même.  
  
-Peut-être, dit Harry. Tu viens, il commence à faire sombre.  
  
-Oh, mais j'adore me promener dans l'obscurité. Dit Ambre.  
  
-Comme tu veux, dit Harry qui la suivit. Ambre eu un sourire de diablesse. « je peu lui faire faire tout ce que je veux, pensa-t-elle cruellement»  
  
-Harry? Demanda Ambre qui s'arrêta de nouveau, tu as peur de Voldemort, toi? Harry regarda Ambre. Pourquoi elle lui demandait ça?  
  
-Non, dit-il. Je suis le descendant de Godric Gryffondor. savoir tout les pouvoirs que j'ai me donne beaucoup de force. Et puis, j'ai réussi à lui échapper 4 fois. je ne crois pas qu'il ne s'agisse simplement de la chance. Ambre sourit.  
  
-Tu es bien courageux. si tu savais combien j'aimerais être comme toi.  
  
-Que veux tu dire, demanda Harry.  
  
-Je ne suis pas si courageuse que ça, moi, dit Ambre, regardant le plancher. Elle ne mentait pas. Harry sourit, se sachant pas que cela causait beaucoup de problèmes à Ambre et dit :  
  
-Si tu reste avec moi, Ron et Hermione, tu aura pleins d'occasions de tester ta bravoure, crois moi, dit-il en souriant. Ambre sourit à son tour, prit la main de Harry et se retourna vers la forêt interdite, se dirigeant vers elle.  
  
-On va faire un tour là-bas? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Mais on n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans la forêt interdite.. dit Harry qui s'arrêta soudainement.  
  
-Tu as peur? Demanda Ambre, pour le taquiner.  
  
-Non mais. enfin peut-être un peu. Voldemort est revenu. il est peut-être là-bas, et je n'ais pas ma baguette, ce qui veux dire que je ne pourrais rien faire.  
  
-Penons le risque, dit Ambre. Oh Harry, je veux affronter un danger.  
  
-Non, dit Harry, je refuse de te mettre en danger! Surtout maintenant, que je n'ai aucun moyen de te défendre.»  
  
Il prit la main de Ambre et la conduisit de l'autre coté. Ils marchaient doucement vers Poudlard, sans que Ambre ne proteste. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Ambre venait de se rendre compte à quelle point Harry l'aimait.  
  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent de le château, le bal était terminé et ils montèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois devant le dortoir des filles, Harry lâcha enfin la main de Ambre et la regarda avec un sourire.  
  
« -Si tu tiens tan que ça à explorer cette forêt, nous irons un autre jour, lorsque j'aurais ma baguette.. en cachette, dit-il, adressant un clin d'?il coquin à Ambre.  
  
-Ok, dit Ambre avec un sourire méchant.  
  
-Bonne nuit, Ambre, dit tendrement Harry avant de partir.  
  
-Bonne nuit dit doucement Ambre. Et Harry?  
  
-Oui? Demanda celui-ci qui c'était retourné.  
  
-Merci. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Harry sourit à son tour et repartit, alors que Ambre ferma la porte de son dortoir. »  
  
-À suivre.-  
  
Reviews plzzzzzzzzzzzzz :P ^ , ^ Cer cute!!! Jadore écrire des chapitres comme ça et il va sen doute en avoir d'autres :P C'était très amusant à écrire, et j'espère que ça l'était aussi de la lire. 


	7. Chapitre 7

Merci pour les reviews!! :P  
  
Hariette Potter: Quess tu veux. je n'ai jamais été trop bonne dans l'orthographe, mais je fais de mon mieux. : ( Mais kess tu veux dire par des phrases mal tournés?  
  
Kyzara : L'amour rend aveugle kess tu veux. mais t'inquiète pas Harry n'est pas si idiot que ça. p-e que je prouve le contraire pour l'instant mais tu verra bien. ça va changer ;) Pour les conversations j'ai pris ton review très au sérieux et j'ai tout re-vérifié. En passant je trouve ça très gentil de ta part de vouloir m'aider. : ) ^ , ^ mici.  
  
L'avenir du survivant  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Le soleil pénétra la chambre de Harry. Celui-ci se leva et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient dimanche. son premier entraînement d'aurore. et il allait peut-être voir Lupin! Harry tira les rideaux de son lit, prit ses lunettes et se leva. Il était 9 heures du matin. Harry s'habilla rapidement. Tout le monde étaient déjà descendus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait très bien. c'est alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui vinrent en tête. Harry sourit et descendit dans la salle commune.  
  
Il trouva aussitôt ceux qu'il cherchait. Ambre, Hermione et Ron. Harry descendit les rejoindre. Ils avaient tous l'airs joyeux.  
  
« -Bonjour, dit-il, avant de s'assoire. Ambre sourit en le voyant.  
  
-Bonjour, dit Hermione, qui avait l'air aussi joyeuse que lui.  
  
-Hé, Harry, dit Ron, tu n'as pas hâte? C'est cet après-midi que commences tes premiers entraîne. dit Ron avant de s'arrêter, lorsqu'il vit Ambre. Celle-ci se retourna vers Harry, pour savoir s'il voulait que ses amis sachent qu'elle savait tout. Harry intervint alors.  
  
-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui es tous expliqué hier. Ambre sourit en voyant que Harry voulait vraiment l'intégrer dans son trio. « ce qu'il est bête » pensa-t-elle.  
  
-Ah.. ok, dit Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'air sure que c'était une bonne idée.  
  
-Pour répondre à ta question Ron, intervint Harry qui ne voulait pas que Hermione dise quelque chose, j'ai très hâte. surtout de revoir Lupin!  
  
-On va déjeuner, demanda Ambre, qui ne voulait pas plus que Hermione ouvre sa bouche. Les trois approuvèrent et tout le monde se leva. »  
  
La grande salle était comme toujours. Apparemment, ils avaient tout nettoyé juste après le bal. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ambre s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors et se mirent à manger.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la salle, apportant des messages. Hermione reçu un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier et Ambre un lettre qu'elle cacha aussitôt, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.  
  
Ron lut le journal par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.  
  
« -Rien de nouveau, dit Hermione. Sauf que les attaques se sont un peu calmés.  
  
-Hedwing, dit soudainement Harry.  
  
-Quoi? Dirent Hermione, Ron et Ambre en c?ur.  
  
-Hedwing, répéta Harry. Ces hiboux m'ont rappelés. elle n'est pas revenue depuis 2 semaines! Quelque chose est arrivé, je suis sure!  
  
-Tu avais envoyé une lettre? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Non. elle était partit se promener. Dit Harry, de plus en plus inquiet.  
  
-Ah bon? Dit Ron, tu ne l'avais pas coupé? Il souriait, mais Harry était trop inquiet pour rire.  
  
-Écoute Ron, ce n'est pas que c'est pas drôle.. dit Harry, mais je suis aussi très inquiet alors ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de tes jokes plates. »  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ambre en profita pour lire sa lettre. Elle venait de « Tom ». Lorsqu'elle finit, une vague de panique l'envahie. « oh non. » Dit-elle, avant de cacher la lettre. Hermione se tourna vers elle et Ambre fit mine de sourire.  
  
« -Ah allez. dit Ron, pour détendre l'atmosphère, viens, Harry, on va aller faire une liste pour les sélections du nouveau gardien de gryffondor. Après tout. c'est toi le capitaine. »  
  
Harry accepta et tout les deux partirent, laissant Ambre et Hermione toutes seules.  
  
« - Ça va? Demanda Hermione. Ambre se retourna vers Hermione.  
  
-Oui oui. je suis juste un peu fatigué depuis ce matin. alors, ce bal, c'était comment? Dit Ambre, qui se rappela de la belle promenade qu'elle avait eu avec Harry.  
  
-Très bien, dit Hermione qui se retint de crier. Ron était un peu maladroit, mais il était si tendre quand même. Et toi?  
  
-Très bien aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Harry puisse danser aussi bien. Et puis il est très romantique, dit-elle, avec un regards rêveur.  
  
-Viens, dit Hermione avec un sourire, on va faire un tour dans le parc. »  
  
Ambre se leva et suivit Hermione jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Ils virent alors Malefoy qui passait par là. Sans faire exprès, il fonça dans Ambre.  
  
« -Oh, désolé, dit-il. Il leva la tête, et c'est alors qu'il vit Ambre.  
  
-Tu es la blonde de Harry? Demanda-t-il avec dégoût.  
  
-Non, dit Ambre. et pourquoi tu me parle comme ça? Il y a quelque chose de mal à être sa blonde?  
  
-Pas du tout. dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
-Elle au moins, intervint Hermione, elle n'est pas une mangemorte! Cette nouvelle fut un choc à la fois pour Malefoy et pour Ambre.  
  
-Parle pas de ce que tu ignore, espèce de sang de bourbe, dit Draco avec fureur. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais au niveau d'être un mangemort!  
  
-Mais bien sure, dit Hermione qui ne le croyait pas du tout.  
  
-Oh mais ne me croit pas. je n'ais pas besoin de la foie d'une moldue amie de Harry, dit Malefoy.»  
  
Drago était fou de rage, et partit, sans un regard en arrière. « viens » dit Ambre, et les deux filles partirent à leurs tours. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Hermione remarqua que Harry et Ron étaient en train de voler sur leurs ballets. Les deux filles s'assirent sur des bancs et regardèrent les deux garçons.  
  
« -Pourquoi tu es si sure que ça que Malefoy est un mangemort? Demanda Ambre.  
  
-Oh, si tu le connaissais. il est tellement cruel que ce ne serait pas étonnant. en plus, son père en est un, alors. dit Hermione, avec du dégoût dans la voix.  
  
-C'est lui, l'ennemi de Harry? Demanda Ambre.  
  
-Oui. depuis qu'il la vu pour la première fois.répondit Hermione.  
  
-Mais. Ambre hésita un peu et dit finalement : mais il avait l'air très gentil.  
  
-Lui? S'étonna Hermione. Pas du tout! Si tu savais tout ce qu'il a fait. »  
  
« Oh oui je sais tout ce qu'il a fait, pensa Ambre »  
  
Les garçons volèrent longtemps sur leurs ballets et les deux filles s'amusaient beaucoup à les regarder. Enfin, ils atterrirent à coté d'elles. Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était midi. Les 4 prirent alors la direction de la grande salle pour manger.  
  
« -Alors, demanda Ambre, après le dîner, tu vas aller rejoindre Sirius et Rogue?  
  
-Oui, dit Harry.  
  
-Malefoy est très bizarre, dit alors Harry, regardant la table des serpentards.  
  
-On l'a croisé, dit aussitôt Ambre, heureuse de pouvoir parler de lui.  
  
-Ah oui? S'étonna Harry. Il vous a dis quelque chose?  
  
-Rien à part qu'il ne voulait pas être un mangemort, dit Hermione. Mais il mentait.  
  
-Oh ça j'en doute pas, dit Ron, en lançant un regards de mépris à la table des serpentards.  
  
-Mais. dis Ambre, pourquoi vous êtes si sures que ça qu'il ment?  
  
-Ambre, Ambre, Ambre. dit Harry avec un sourire, tu ne le connais pas assez, c'est tout. Si tu savais à quel point il déteste les moldus.. les enfants à sang « impurs » et tout les gryffondors. C'est un diable, ce garçons.  
  
-N'empêche que. dit Hermione, cette année, il a changé. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Non, sérieux, dit-elle, surtout à Ron et Harry. Il ne nous à pas énervé dans le train, ni pendant le bal. il est devenu préfet, et même que, aujourd'hui, quand il a foncé dans Ambre, il s'est même excusé. Harry se rappela du bal, quand Drago c'était contenté de le regarder.  
  
-Peut-être un peu, dit-il.  
  
-Mais vous êtes tous fous? S'écria Ron. Qui il a comme père? Lucius Malefoy, dit-il avec dégoût, un des plus intimes de vous savez qui. c'est sure qu'il est un mangemort ou du moins, il va le devenir! Personne ne lui répondit, et Harry regarda sa montre et dit :  
  
-Bon, dit Harry, moi j'y vais, à plus. »  
  
Harry se leva de sa table et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il avait vu Rogue et Sirius partir, il y a quelques minutes. Harry espérait que Lupin serait là. Il descendit la dernière marche et se retrouva dans le couloir où le cachot de Rogue se trouvait. Il avançait doucement et trouva enfin le cachot. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait un jour content d'entrer ici.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, il vit Rogue, derrière son bureau, qui attendait sagement, Sirius, assis sur un bureau d'élève qui riait avec.  
  
« -Professeur Lupin! S'écria Harry. Comment allez vous? Lupin se retourna et sourit.  
  
-Très bien, Harry, et toi?  
  
-Bien, dit-il. Alors, on commence?  
  
-Oui, dit Rogue qui s'était levé. Tout d'abord, vous devez maîtriser le sort de la réflexion. C'est-à-dire, si quelqu'un vous lance un sort, vous saurer la faire dévier sur la personne même. Répétez après moi, REFLEXTUS! Harryjejefufghhghghgffffh  
  
-Reflectus, récita Harry.  
  
-Bien, maintenant, vous allons essayer si ça marche, dit Rogue. Je vais vous lancer un sortilège de stupéfixion, et si vous réussissez, ce qui m'étonnera, c'est moi qui recevra le sort. Allons-y, dit-il. STUPÉFIX!  
  
-REFLECTUS! Dit Harry. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et reçu le sort en plein ventre et tomba par derrière.  
  
-Énervatum, dit aussitôt Sirius. Harry se releva et Rogue eu un rictus.  
  
-Je savais bien que vous ne réussiriez pas du premier coup. c'est un sortilège difficile et comme vous êtes très jeune..  
  
-Je veux réessayer, dit Harry, déterminé.  
  
-Très bien. dit Rogue, qui savait bien que Harry allait encore rater. STUPÉFIX!  
  
-REFLECTUS! »  
  
Mais cette fois-ci, Harry avait réussi et Rogue attrapa le sort. Il figea sur place et tomba par derrière. Lupin et Sirius se mirent à rire, voyant l'expression stupéfait de Rogue, lorsqu'il avait compris que Harry avait réussi. Harry lui-même ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lupin s'approcha de Rogue pour le réanimer, mais Sirius l'arrêta.  
  
« -Attends encore un peu, dit il, alors qu'il donna une tape dans le dos de Harry. Bien joué!  
  
-Harry, dit Lupin, la prochaine chose que tu devra apprendre, bien qu'illégal, sera d'être un animagi. L'air réjoui de Harry devait paraître puisque Lupin dit : Harry, c'est très difficile d'en être un.  
  
-Je dois bien essayer, dit-il d'un ton déterminé.  
  
-Ah. c'est bien le fils de James. dit Sirius. Harry, tu dois d'abord décider en quoi tu veux te transformer. Harry se mit à réfléchir.  
  
-Un lion, dit-il enfin. C'est l'emblème de Gryffondor.  
  
-Très bon choix, dit Sirius, en plus, c'est un animal très féroce.  
  
-Mais Harry, dit Lupin, plus ton animal est puissant, plus il est dure de le devenir.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry, je veux être un lion. Lupin sourit.  
  
-Très bien. dit Sirius, tout d'abords, tu dois penser très fort à un lion. À son apparence, son comportement. ensuite, tu dois lire cette feuille. »  
  
Sirius tendis une feuille à Harry, et celui-ci pensa d'abords à un lion. Gros, jaune-orangé, avec de grosses dents, un air féroce, une longue queue et surtout, son rugissement féroce. Harry pensa ensuite à son comportement. c'était le roi des animaux. il veux donc du respect, il court très vite, est brave, et très puissant. Décidément, c'était l'animal parfait. Harry prit ensuite la feuille et la regarda. C'étaient des paroles incompréhensibles, mais Harry les a lu quand même. :  
  
«Tnemel uesecne gur'd ed sacne sriov uop semresilitu'd ste morp ejte lam udse crof sed egaruotne nom erd iade ednifa igamina nuerte xu evej. » (elles ont peut-être un sens si vous y pensez bien ^ , ^)  
  
Lorsque Harry finit de dire ses paroles, sa peau devint orangé et son nez devint plus gros. Harry voulu dire : j'ai réussi! Mais il ne réussi qu'à émettre un rugissement féroce. Ensuite, le nez de Harry reprit sa forme normal et sa peau redevint beige.  
  
« -Bravo Harry, dit Lupin. C'est excellent pour une première fois.  
  
-Oui, dit Sirius. Lorsque tu réussira à te transformer complètement, ce jour, tu deviendra un vrai animagi. À partir de ce moment, tu pourra te transformer autant que tu veux. mais cela te prendra beaucoup de temps. Harry sourit.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je réussirais.  
  
-Ok, Harry, dit Lupin, cache cette feuille pour qu'on réanime Rogue. nous n'avons pas le droit de t'apprendre à être animagi. Harry cacha aussitôt sa feuille et Lupin réanima Rogue.  
  
-C'est bien, dit Rogue, fâché que Harry aie réussi son sort, sans remarquer qu'il était resté comme ça pendant une heure. Le maître des potions se leva et continua : maintenant, Harry, nous allons t'apprendre le sortilège d'invisibilité. Tu dois dire : Transpum, et tu disparaîtra. Pour arrêter le sortilège, tu devra dire : aparum.  
  
-Mais professeur, dit Harry, si ce sortilège existe, pourquoi préparer des potions d'invisibilité?  
  
-Parce que la potion d'invisibilité est plus efficace, car il suffirait à quelqu'un de dire : finite incatem pour annuler le sortilège, alors qu'avec la potion, cela ne risque pas d'arriver. Bon, je n'ai pas dit que c'est le temps des questions, reprit-il, vas-y! Harry se prépara.  
  
-Transpum! Dit il. Il devint aussitôt invisible. Ce sortilège est génial! Dit-il.  
  
-Oui, dit Rogue, agacé, allez revins maintenant.  
  
- Aparum. Dit Harry qui réapparu aussitôt.  
  
-Bon, Harry, dit Sirius, nous sommes fiers de toi, mais c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.  
  
-Et n'oublis pas, dit Rogue d'un ton menaçant, ce sont des sortilèges que tu ne devra pas utiliser devant tes camarades.  
  
-Oui oui. dit Harry, merci et au-revoir! »  
  
Harry sortit du cachot et monta jusqu'à son dortoir. Il était déjà 7 heures du soir, et il vit Ron et Ambre en train de disputer une partie d'échecs.  
  
« -Harry, dit Hermione, comment ça c'est passé?  
  
-Très bien, dit Harry, content de lui.  
  
-Échec et mat, dit Ambre, d'une voix coquine.  
  
-Quoi!! Hurla Ron. Ça ne se peut pas!! Harry s'approcha du jeu et éclata.  
  
-Ron, tu viens de te faire battre pour la première fois. Ambre sourit.  
  
-Vraiment? Dit-elle. Il n'avait jamais perdu?  
  
-Non, dit Ron. Une autre partie. svp, supplia Ron, qui voulait se reprendre. Ambre trouva cela comique mais accepta.  
  
-Ron, dit-elle, je suis une pro d'échecs. ne soit pas étonné. »  
  
Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien. Ron avait battu Ambre dans leur deuxième partie, et cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de vouloir une revanche. Cela continua toute la soirée et Harry et Hermione s'amusaient beaucoup à les regarder jouer. Lorsqu'il fut près de 10 heures, tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher. Harry et Ron montèrent dans leurs dortoirs alors que Hermione et Ambre partirent de leurs cotés.  
  
Tout était silencieux dans le dortoir des filles. Lorsqu'il fut proche de onze heures, tout le monde étaient profondément endormit. Tout le monde sauf. Ambre ouvrit soudainement les yeux, sortit doucement de son lit, s'enroula dans sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir.  
  
À suivre :P ;)  
  
Reviews plzzz :D 


	8. Chapitre 8

L'avenir du survivant  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Rappel :  
  
Tout était silencieux dans le dortoir des filles. Lorsqu'il fut proche de onze heures, tout le monde étaient profondément endormit. Tout le monde sauf. Ambre ouvrit soudainement les yeux, sortit doucement de son lit, s'enroula dans sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir.  
  
-fin du rappel.  
  
Ambre marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs, vérifiant toujours qu'elle était bien cachée par sa cape. Tout les couloirs étaient déserts et elle se dirigea sans peine vers le hall d'entrée. Une fois rendue là- bas, elle sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'elle avait reçu ce matin :  
  
« Cher Ambre,  
  
Je vois que tu passe beaucoup de temps avec ce cher Potter, c'est très bien. Mais n'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas trop t'attacher à lui. Bon, maintenant que tu as la confiance du survivant, il faudra aller plus loin. Vien me rejoindre dans la forêt interdite à minuit, j'en profiterais pour te rappeler que tu ne dois pas t'attacher à cet imbécile.  
  
Tom. »  
  
Ambre remit la lettre dans sa poche de ses mains tremblantes, et poussa à contrec?ur la porte du hall d'entré, pour pouvoir sortir à l'extérieur.  
  
Ambre frissonna. La température extérieur était glacé, et elle regretta de ne pas s'être habillé plus chaudement. Elle avait en effet sur elle uniquement son pyjama en soie à manches courtes. Ambre marchait à travers le parc, se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ce chemin, avec Harry. Ambre ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là, avec elle.  
  
La jeune fille avançait toujours vers la forêt, frissonnant à l'idée de celui qu'elle allait retrouver là-bas. Pendant un bref instant, ce matin, Ambre avait songé à ignorer cette lettre, sachant très bien que s'il avait écrit cette dernière phrase, «j'en profiterais pour te rappeler que tu ne dois pas t'attacher à cet imbécile. » c'est parce qu'il l'avait vu avec Harry, et elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais elle savait que si elle osait ignorer la lettre, Tom enverrait des mangemorts pour la faire payer, et ce serait bien pire.  
  
La forêt approchait, encore quelques pas, et elle verrait l'homme serpent, aussi appelé « père ». Les pas de Ambre étaient de moins en moins précipitées. elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'arriver à destination. Enfin, sans vraiment le désirer, elle entra dans la forêt et enleva sa cape, frissonnant de plus belle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne. « tan pis » pensa-t-elle avec joie, avant de se retourner et remettre sa cape.  
  
« -Pas si vite, dit une voix qu'Ambre aurait reconnue entre mille.  
  
-Père, vous êtes là! Répondit Ambre d'une voix faussement enjouée. Mais Tom n'y prêta guère attention.  
  
-Oui, enlève cette cape tout de suite, dit-il. Ambre s'exécuta. Tom regarda sa belle fille et eu un sourire cruel. Bien, dit-il, maintenant, je vais d'abords te punir de te promener main dans la main avec ce Potter!  
  
-Mais père, protesta Ambre, ce n'était que pour me rapprocher de lui! Tom la regarda dans les yeux. Savait-il que Ambre mentait?  
  
-Il y a d'autres moyens. dit-il enfin, et il leva sa baguette.  
  
-Non, supplia Ambre qui était à présent à genoux, père, je vous en supplie. pas ça. Tom se mit à rire, d'un rire glacial. Il adorait voir sa fille le supplier.  
  
-Je dois bien te faire ça pour t'empêcher de recommencer. dit-il d'une voix douce.  
  
-Non. père. non. Ambre se mettait à présent à pleurer. Voir une si jolie fille agenouillée par terre, les larmes aux yeux, et oser s'attaquer à elle était un acte cruel, que personne n'aurait pu faire. Mais pourtant, son propre père osa, avec de la fierté en plus.  
  
-Endoloris. dit-il. Ambre se mit à se tortiller par-terre, hurlant à pleins poumons, des larmes glissants sur sa joue. Tom n'arrêta pas le sortilège et regarda sa fille souffrir pendant au moins une minute entière. Lorsqu'il l'arrêta enfin, celle-ci fut incapable de se relever, ou même d'ouvrir les yeux. Ambre resta immobile, couché sur le ventre, à pleurer. Tom trouvait cela particulièrement amusant.  
  
-Je devais bien te donner une leçon, non? Dit-il d'un ton très doux. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'obligea à se tenir debout. Ambre, qui avait le corps en feu et qui glissait encore des larmes silencieuses, s'accrocha à un arbre pour ne pas tomber, mais parvint tout de même à soutenir le regards froid de celui qui venait de la faire cela.  
  
-Alors, comme je te l'ai écris, reprit Tom, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il faut continuer ton petit jeu, sans trop t'approcher de lui, c'est clair? Dit-il. Pour toute réponse, Ambre lui lança un regard remplie de haine, mais Tom l'ignora.  
  
-Bon, Ambre, Harry n'as pas remarqué que sa chouette ne revenait plus? Demanda-t-il. Ambre regarda Tom. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle l'aide, mais si elle ne lui répondait pas, elle recevrait encore une fois le même sort.  
  
-Oui, père, dit-elle, non sans éprouver un dégoût envers elle même, n'étant incapable de s'opposer à ce diable.   
  
-Bien, et tu sais pourquoi? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.  
  
-Non, père, dit-elle, bien qu'elle s'en   
  
-C'est parce que c'est moi qui l'aie! Dit-il. Bon, maintenant, je vais me débrouiller pour que Harry vienne chercher sa chouette dans la forêt, tu as une idée?  
  
-Non, dit-elle simplement, sans même y penser.  
  
-Moi oui, reprit-il, lançant un regard noir à sa fille. Je vais lui envoyer une lettre, lui informant que sa chouette est ici. Stupide comme il est, il risquera sa vie pour cette stupide chouette. Alors donc, s'il reçois cette lettre le lendemain, tu va l'encourager à venir, et à venir seul, compris?  
  
-Oui, dit Ambre, avant d'avoir une idée. Mais père, si j'y allais avec lui? Il aura moins de chances de se sauver si nous sommes deux! Tom la regarda.  
  
-Ok, mais je te préviens, si tu le touche encore. tu va le regretter! Dit- il d'une voix menaçante. Mais Ambre n'y prêta pas attention et sauta dans les bras de son père, oubliant tout ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir. Après tout, elle en avait l'habitude.  
  
-Oh merci. je veux tellement voir comment tu va le faire souffrir! Dit- elle, pensant cependant le contraire.  
  
-Tu es vraiment la fille de ton père, dit Tom, avec fierté. Bon, maintenant, vas te coucher. »  
  
Ambre remit sa cape et sortie de la forêt. Elle était toutefois mélangée. Devrait-elle aider son père à tuer Harry, ou le contraire. Une chose était sure, elle n'aurait jamais le courage d'affronter son père toute seule, et elle devait bien le faire un jour.  
  
Le soleil pénétrait dans le dortoir des filles, pendant que Hermione s'habillait. Lorsqu'elle fini de mettre son deuxième bas, elle se décida de réveiller Ambre. Elle lui tira l'oreiller et Ambre ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
  
« -Bien dormis? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire, l'aidant à se lever.  
  
-HMmm. dit Ambre, se rappelant de la veille.  
  
-Ça va? S'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
-Oui, oui, rassura Ambre en prenant un air détaché. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Hermione la regarda étrangement, et vit une lettre au pied de son lit. Hermione regarda la lettre et se baissa doucement pour la ramasser.  
  
-Tu as échappée ça. dit-elle, en lisant la lettre. Ambre la lui arracha aussitôt des mains.  
  
-Oh merci! Dit elle. Hermione la regarda encore plus étrangement.  
  
-C'est. commença Ambre, une lettre de Harry. et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'il m'écrit. n'en parle pas à personne, hein? Dit-elle, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une menterie.  
  
-Ah, je vois, dit Hermione, qui n'arrêta pas de la regarder, je suis désolé d'avoir voulu lire.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ambre avec un sourire.  
  
-Ok.. Dit Hermione, bon ben. c'est ça. moi je descends rejoindre les gars.  
  
-C'est ça je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. »  
  
Hermione descendit les marches, trouvant Ambre de plus en plus bizarre. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une lettre de Harry, puisque certains mots lui sont sautés au yeux, tels que : Potter, forêt interdite, Tom, et bien sure, le survivant. Elle se rappela alors de ce que Harry lui avait dit : « Hermione, tu sais c'est quoi son nom de famille? JEDUSOR! » C'était à cause d'elle qu'il ne se méfiait pas beaucoup, car elle lui avait dit qu'Ambre était trop douce, mais pourtant, c'était possible. Qui était ce « Tom », elle n'en connaissait qu'un, et pourquoi elle lui avait dit que la lettre provenait de Harry? Hermione avait vue le mot survivant, et Harry détestait beaucoup trop ce surnom pour l'utiliser.  
  
« -Pardon, dit Hermione, qui venait de rentrer dans Dean Thomas, tellement qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, dit celui-ci avant de partir. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et vit Harry et Ron dans un coin. Elle s'approcha d'eux.  
  
-Harry, murmura-t-elle d'un ton grave, je dois te parler au sujet de Ambre. Celui-ci la regarda.  
  
-Après ma partie d'échec. dit-il, se retournant vers Ron.  
  
-Non.. viens tout de suite! Insista Hermione qui tira Harry par la main, ce qui fit tomber le jeu d'échec,  
  
-Ok. , dit Harry qui titubait. Il se demandait de quoi il pourrait bien s'agir. Harry se retourna vers Ron. Je reviens, dit-il.  
  
-Sortons dehors, dit Hermione. pour pas qu'elle nous voit. »  
  
Avant que Harry ne proteste, Hermione le tira par le bras et ils sortirent tout les deux en dehors de la salle commune.  
  
« -C'est si grave? Demanda Harry, étonné.  
  
-Oui. dit Hermione. Harry, tu te rappelle ce que tu as dis au sujet du nom de famille de Ambre?  
  
-Oui. mais je sais bien qu'elle est gentille. maintenant je ne me méfie plus. Dit-il.  
  
-Justement, dit Hermione, tu devrais. Écoute Harry, j'ai. des raisons de croire que Ambre ne s'appelle pas Ambre JEDUSOR pour rien. et je veux que tu fasse très attention en sa présence.  
  
-Mais, dit Harry qui ne comprenait plus, c'est même toi qui m'as dis qu'elle est très gentille.. autrement je ne me serais pas autant attaché à elle.  
  
-Je sais, dit Hermione, inquiète, et je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse quoi que ce soit, puisque je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Harry sourit.  
  
-Je sais très bien me défendre.  
  
-Oui, reprit Hermione, qui avait justement peur que Harry ne la prenne pas au sérieux, mais depuis longtemps, j'aurais du.. nous aurions tous du nous douter de ses intentions. Si elle t'emmène dans un coins où il y a des centaines de mangemorts, tu ne pourra rien faire. tu comprends.  
  
-Tu as peu-être raison, dit Harry. Je vais me méfier. Harry regarda alors Hermione dans les yeux et sourit. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Hermione sourit à son tour.  
  
-Tu es mon meilleur ami, bien sure que je vais m'inquiéter pour toi. Et Harry, ne dit pas à Ambre ce que tu apprends dans ton entraînement de aurore.. elle pourrait répéter ça à . tu sais qui.  
  
-Ça c'est si on ne se trompe pas, dit Harry, qui espérait qu'ils se trompaient.  
  
-Oui. dit Hermione, mais pense-y bien. Pourquoi elle voudrait être amie avec toi? Pourquoi elle à accepté d'aller au bal avec toi? Alors que des millions de garçons lui couraient après. Quand elle est seule avec toi, elle n'essaye pas d'en savoir d'avantage sur toi?  
  
-Oui. dit Harry, qui repensait à leur conversation du bal. Ceci fit comme un coup de poignard dans le c?ur de Harry. Était-elle vraiment juste en train de rassembler des renseignements sur lui? Depuis le début, elle ne faisait que se servir de lui?  
  
-Harry. je sais que ça te fais de la peine, dit Hermione, qui remarqua l'air abattu de son ami, mais crois moi, je te dis ça pour ton bien, pour que tu sois sur tes gardes.  
  
-Je sais. dit Harry qui retenait ses larmes. il regarda Hermione et vit qu'elle compatissait énormément.  
  
-Mais. dit Harry, nous n'avons pas de preuves. nous n'allons pas la rejeter, n'es-ce pas? C'était comme une dernière faveur que Hermione fut incapable de refuser.  
  
-Bien sure que non, dit-elle, aussi longtemps que l'on aura pas de preuves, on agira gentiment avec elle, sans cependant tout lui dire. Harry approuva. »  
  
Ils étaient rendus devant la grande salle et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Harry vit alors Ambre qui avançait vers eux, accompagné de Ron.  
  
« -Vous êtes là, dit Ron.  
  
-Qu'es-ce que vous faisiez? Demanda Ambre, soupçonneuse. « J'espère que Hermione n'a pas lu. » pensa-t-elle.  
  
-Oh, rien. nous nous. baladions, dit Hermione avec un rire nerveux.  
  
-Oui, dit Harry qui avait reçut un coup de coude, j'avais envie de marcher un peu.  
  
-Ah.. ok. dit Ambre, qui savait très bien qu'ils mentaient. Elle prit la main de Harry. On y va? Dit-elle.  
  
-Oui. dit Harry, qui avança avec elle, jetant un dernier regards à Hermione qui avait déjà commencé à tout raconter à Ron. »  
  
Harry sentait la chaleur de la main de Ambre. Elle était douce, tout comme sa propriétaire. il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle voulait le tuer, c'était impensable. mais pourtant si probable.  
  
Harry chassa cela de sa tête et s'assis à coté d'Ambre. Ils se mirent à manger lorsqu'ils furent rejoins par Ron et Hermione. Ron lançait des regards noirs à Ambre, et tout comme Harry, elle le remarqua et trouva cela agaçant.  
  
« -Nous avons notre premier cours de DFDM ce matin, dit Hermione, pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
-Enfin une bonne nouvelle, dit Harry, qui éprouva un peu de joie, malgré que la tristesse prenait toujours de dessus. »  
  
Ambre ne toucha pas à son assiette. Bien qu'il faisait chaud, elle était recouverte de frissons. Elle mit ses mains autours de chaque bras et baissa la tête. Son visage était rouge et ses yeux couverts de larmes. « ils savaient tout ». Elle le sentait. Pourquoi devait-elle être si méchante? Pourquoi? Et qu'es-ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor? Un être aussi cruel et faible qu'elle. Ambre se rappela de ce que le choixpeau lui avait dit :  
  
« je vois en toi une diablesse, et serpentard t'aidera beaucoup pour développer ta méchanceté et ta dominance, mais je dois t'envoyer à Gryffondor, afin que tu retombe sur le droit chemin, car telle est ta destinée »  
  
Sa destinée était le droit chemin? Alors pourquoi était-elle obligée de faire toutes ses horreurs?  
  
Ambre aimait effectivement avoir l'attention de tout le monde, se sentir aimée, se savoir forte, mais à l'intérieur, elle se détestait pour tout ce qu'elle faisait. Et Maintenant, elle venait de briser un c?ur de plus, mais c'était différant des autres fois. cette fois-ci, elle aimait vraiment Harry. mais n'avait plus aucune chance.  
  
Les hiboux firent sortir Ambre de ses pensées, et c'est sans doute une bonne chose puisqu'elle allait devenir folle. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et vit avec horreur tomber une lettre devant Harry. Celui-ci la ramassa et la lut rapidement. Ambre reconnu l'écriture de son père par dessus l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci mit la lettre dans sa poche, regarda Ambre et lui dit: « ne dis rien. »  
  
« -C'est de qui, cette lettre? Demanda Hermione. Harry se retourna vers elle.  
  
-Hagrid. il veut juste qu'on lui rende visite. ça fait longtemps. mentit Harry. Ambre fut étonnée mais ne le montra pas. Pourquoi Harry n'a rien dit?  
  
-Ah, ok, dit Ron, on ira le voir cet après-midi.  
  
-Oui, dit Hermione. Elle regarda sa montre. On devrais peut-être y aller, le cours de DFDM est dans 10 minutes, le temps de chercher nos livres. »  
  
Tout les quatre levèrent et partirent en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
« -Ambre, dit Harry, touchant doucement l'épaule de celle-ci.  
  
-Oui? dit Ambre, les yeux toujours rouges.  
  
-Tu veux y aller avec moi? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Bien sure, répondit-elle, sans parvenir à faire son habituel sourire coquin, étant trop triste. »  
  
Harry se retourna et Ambre le regarda partir. Pourquoi la faisait-il confiance? Il était si stupide que ça? « Pourquoi tu me facilite la tâche. tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas le faire? » Pensa-t-elle tristement.  
  
-À suivre.  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas. N-O-N Harry n'est pas un imbécile. vous comprendrez dans le prochain chapitre. ;)  
  
En attendant Reviews svp!! (vous avez pas pitié de Ambre après ce chapitre?) 


	9. Chapitre 9

L'avenir du survivant  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ambre se dirigeaient vers la classe de DFDM. Comme ils avaient très hâte de voir Sirius Black, ils furent les premiers à arriver dans la classe. Harry s'assit au premier rang, avec Ron et Hermione de chaque coté de lui. Ambre, elle, était à coté de Hermione.  
  
Lorsque Sirius vit Harry, il lui adressa un sourire et continua de bouger quelques boites, sans doute pour la préparation du cours. Bientôt, tout le monde était là. Puisque la majorité du monde avait peur de Black, le silence totale régnait dans la classe. Enfin, la cloche sonna et Black se leva.  
  
« -Bonjour, chers élèves, dit-il. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'être ici, avec vous. Je sais, certains d'entre vous ont peurs de moi, mais il n'y a pas de raisons. a moins que vous êtes au service de Voldemort, dit-il, avec un sourire. La plus part des élèves frissonnèrent à l'entende du nom de ce mage, mais firent un sourire gênée. Ambre sentit même son c?ur arrêter de battre pendant un bref instant.  
  
-Bon. continua-t-il. Comme vous le savez, ce mage est de retour et cette matière est maintenant la plus importante. Vous devrez étudier cet art le plus sérieusement possible, et je ne veux pas voir personne qui la prend à la légère! Sirius balaya la classe du regard et continua. Nous allons commencer avec les orges. Je sais, dit-il, les mains en signe de silence, alors que certains élèves allaient protester, ce n'est pas de votre niveau, mais avec, vous-savez qui, dit Black, sachant qu'il ne devrait pas dire son nom, au pouvoir, vous pourrez souvent en voir, et il serait bien de pouvoir se défendre. De toute façon, dit-il finalement, vous en êtes tous capables, je le sais. Black fit un sourire et retourna s'assoire.  
  
-Es-ce que quelque à déjà vu un ogre? Demanda-t-il. Hermione leva alors sa main. Oui, miss Granger?  
  
-Moi j'en ai vu un, durant ma première année d'étude. Harry se rappela de l'ogre, mais, continua Hermione, j'ai aussi vu Harry et Ron l'assommer. Black regarda son neveu avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Vous avez. dit-il à lui et Ron, assommer un ogre durant votre première année d'étude? Harry et Ron approuvèrent, fiers d'eux. Bon. dit Sirius. dans ce cas je n'aurais pas grand chose à vous apprendre pendant ce cours. ouvrez tous vos livres de « les forces maléfiques » à la page 34, et lisez la toute. Les élèves s'exécutèrent. La page était consacrée au ogres, avec des photos terrifiantes. Lorsque Harry finit sa lecture, il avait l'impression de tout savoir sur ces créatures.  
  
-Je vois que vous avez terminés, dit Black qui sourit. J'aurais bien aimé emmener un ogre pour que vous vous pratiquez sur lui, mais Dumbledore a refusé. Comme vous venez de le lire, le sortilège de stupéfaction n'est pas assez puissante pour un ogre, donc, pour l'immobiliser, il faudra utiliser un sort d'immobilité très puissant. Il s'agit du imobilis. Vous devez bien articuler : im-mo-bi-lus-to-ta-tus. Les élèves se mirent à articuler après Black.  
  
-Bien, dit-il, maintenant, je vais sortir un loup de sa cage. Nous allons bien voir si vous êtes capables d'immobiliser un animal féroce. Chacun son tour, les élèves se levèrent et jetèrent le sort sur le loup. Sirius le réanimait toujours. Enfin, la cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit, satisfait du cours. »  
  
Sirius fit un sourire à Harry et ses amis, alors qu'il remettait le loup dans sa cage. Ils prirent la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, déposèrent leurs livres et partirent déjeuner. L'après-midi se passa très bien, et alors que Harry s'apprêtait à retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, après le cours de botanique, Ron et Hermione lui rappelèrent que Hagrid voulait qu'ils le visitent. Ils prirent donc la direction de sa cabane. Harry frappa.  
  
« -Qui est là? Demanda Hagrid, alors que son chien aboyait.  
  
-C'est nous, dit Harry. Hagrid ouvrit aussitôt la porte.  
  
-Ça fait longtemps. dit-il. Il les fit signe d'entrer. Vous voulez du thé? Demanda-t-il en prenant la bouilloire.  
  
-Oui, merci, dit Harry. Oh, Hagrid, je vous présente mon amie, Ambre, dit aussitôt Harry, voyant qu'elle était gênée d'entrer.  
  
-Oh, bonjour, Ambre, dit Hagrid. Lentement, il apprit à la connaître, sans cependant savoir son nom de famille. Puis la conversation tourna autour de Malefoy.  
  
-Je sais, continua Hagrid. Il ne parle même plus pendant mes cours.  
  
-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a? Demanda Harry à Hagrid.  
  
-Non, répondit-il. Mais ça doit être quelque chose de grave, il a tellement. changé.  
  
-Malefoy? Dit Ron avec dégoût, mais non. c'est un crétin, c'est tout. Personne ne parvenu à faire changer Ron d'idée, et Hagrid trouvé préférable de changer de sujet.  
  
-Les sélections pour le quidditch auront lieu ce mercredi, n'es-ce pas? Dit- il.  
  
-Oui, répondit Harry. Et je crois que je sais déjà qui jouera le rôle du gardien. Il jeta un coup d'?il à Ron qui sourit.  
  
-Bon, dit Hagrid. Il se fait tard, et se serait peu-être une bonne idée pour vous de rentrer au château. »  
  
Les 5 se levèrent et Hagrid les accompagna jusqu'à la porte. « merci d'être venu et revenez me voir bientôt, dit-il. » Il commençait à faire noir. Les 4 rentrèrent vite au château et s'assirent dans un coin de leur salle commune, parlant de tout et de rien. Enfin, fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Harry retint Ambre, alors que Ron et Hermione étaient déjà montés.  
  
« -Retrouve-moi ici à 10 heures. » et il partit. Ambre entra dans la salle commune et regarda sa montre : 9heures. Elle avait encore une heure pour choisir son camp. Aider Harry ou aider Voldemort? D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle perdra la confiance d'un des deux, mais la question était laquelle lui comptait le plus? Ambre resta longtemps allongée sur son lit, à repenser à cette nuit. Elle allait être très spécial.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était lui aussi allongé sur son lit, se posant des questions sur Ambre. Il n'était pas stupide, il n'avait pas demandé à Ambre de l'accompagner pour ses beaux yeux. Il fit un sourire malin et se redressa. Il était 9 heures 55. Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir. Il descendit les marches et attendit dans la salle commune. Ambre arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Harry sourit.  
  
« -Viens sous la cape, avait-il dit. » Les deux se cachèrent sous la cape de Harry, et sortirent de la salle commune. Ils marchaient lentement, et personne ne parlait. Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent au dehors, le silence fut rompu. Ambre s'était retenue, elle ne voulait pas le demander, mais elle avait tellement envie de savoir la réponse qu'elle ne put pas se retenir.  
  
« -Pourquoi tu me fais confiance? Demanda-t-elle, la voix remplie de tremblements, et les yeux remplies de larmes. Harry la regarda. Était-ce des vrais larmes? Elle se foutait de lui? Harry décida de lui briser le c?ur, tout comme elle lui avait fait. Il fit un sourire et demanda :  
  
-Je ne devrais pas? Ambre ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réponse. Ils restèrent là, à se contenter, et Harry eu sa réponse.  
  
-Je vois. dit-il, d'un ton faussement triste.  
  
-Non. Harry, ce n'est pas ça. Dit aussitôt Ambre, qui ne retenait plus ses larmes. Harry la regarda du même air hautain qu'il avait depuis quelques minutes. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par quelques larmes.  
  
-Si je rentre dans la forêt et je vois Voldemort, tu peu m'oublier, dit-il. Ambre le regarda dans les yeux. Il était sérieux, pourtant, il savait très bien qu'il allait le voir.  
  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi et lui. dit-elle, tremblante.  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai fait confiance! Dit Harry, vraiment fâché, cette fois. Sur le coup, il avait enlevé la cape qui les couvraient et l'avait jeté par terre.  
  
-Je t'ai accueillit, t'ai introduit, t'ai tout fait visiter, je t'ai dit tout mes secret. je te faisais confiance. et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?! Ambre ne parvint pas à le regarder dans les yeux et baissa la tête. Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide. Harry ne l'avait pas dit de venir car il la faisait confiance, il voulait juste se venger. Ambre releva la tête vers Harry. Ses yeux étaient tout rouges et remplies de larmes, et elle tremblait énormément.  
  
-Harry. dit-elle, ce n'est pas moi qui ai prit ta chouette. je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer. crois-moi.. Mais Harry en avait assez. Il avait honte de l'avoir cru.  
  
-Et tu crois que je vais être assez stupide pour te croire? Avec ce nom en plus! Je comprends pourquoi tu défendait autant Malefoy, vas donc le rejoindre! Ambre ne put plus se retenir et se mit à pleurer, tremblante de partout. Harry eut un pincement au c?ur en pensant que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle souffrait, mais après tout. elle le méritait.  
  
-Tu pense sérieusement que je vais aller me suicider pour un oiseau? Dit- il. Je ne suis pas si stupide. je me demande ce que tu fais à Gryffondor. tu n'es qu'une diablesse! Dit-il enfin. Harry était fous de rage, mais il n'arrivait cependant pas à ignorer sa culpabilité, et il avait tellement envie de s'excuser et de la prendre dans ses bras, mais ça gâcherait son plan.  
  
-Comme ça, tu es sure que je veux te tuer? Dit Ambre. Harry la regarda sans répondre. « je dois m'en aller avant de pleurer. vite. » pensait-il.  
  
-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dit-il, d'un ton froid. Ambre s'agrippa à son bras.  
  
-Ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en supplie. Il va me tuer. Harry la regarda, déconcentré.  
  
-Te tuer? Qui va te tuer?  
  
-.. Tom, dit-elle dans un murmure.  
  
-Je vois. dit Harry. Il va te tuer à cause que je ne suis pas aller dans cette forêt, c'est ça? Sa rage reprenait le dessus.  
  
-Non.. dit Ambre, qui en avait assez. Elle savait que Tom allait l'entendre, elle savait aussi que Harry n'allait pas y prêter grande attention, mais elle allait le dire.  
  
-Il. il va me tuer à cause que. j'aime son ennemi. Harry la regarda. Elle se foutait de lui?? Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. si c'était un attrape? Ambre observait Harry qui restait silencieux et regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se mit à pleurer et se mit à courir, se perdant dans la forêt.  
  
-Ambre, dit Harry, attends. Mais elle ne revint pas. Harry regarda la forêt. « Bravo. » Pensa-t-il tristement. Harry se retourna et rentra dans le château, espérant qu'Ambre n'était pas sérieuse quand elle avait dit que « Tom » la tuerait.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par Ron.  
  
« -Il est 8 heures. il fallait bien que tu te lève, dit-il avec un sourire. »  
  
Harry se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. La forêt avait l'air aussi effrayante qu'hier. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit du dortoir avec Ron. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione, seul.  
  
« -Hermione, dit Harry, Ambre dort encore?  
  
-Non, je crois qu'elle est déjà partie déjeuner, je l'ai pas vue ce matin. Dit-elle, sans vraiment se douter de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Harry se mit à paniquer. Et si Ambre était sérieuse, hier? Il était tellement stupide! Elle venait de s'excuser et il s'en ai foutus. Elle avait risquée sa vie en lui avouant ses sentiments et elle n'avait même pas eu de réponse.  
  
-Harry? Demanda Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas. elle est sûrement déjà descendue. on la verra au cours de métamorphose. Harry approuva, espérant de toute ses forces qu'elle serait là. »  
  
Harry entra dans la grande salle et chercha Ambre partout, sans la voir nul part. Il eu un pincement au c?ur et n'eut pas la force de manger. Hermione le regarda étrangement et intervint.  
  
« -Harry. tu es sure qu'il s'est rien passé hier? Demanda-t-elle. Harry sortit de ses rêveries, alors qu'il repensait à hier, et la regarda.  
  
-Quoi? Heu.. non. rien, pourquoi? Mentit-il.  
  
-Ah, juste comme ça. Répondit Hermione. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi il me ment? » Pensa-t-elle, alors qu'ils entraient dans la classe de métamorphose. Harry regarda partout et ne vit pas Ambre. « sans doute en retard. » pensa-t-il, alors que la cloche venait de sonner. Mais pendant tout le cours, elle ne vint pas, et Harry ne pensait qu'à elle. « Si seulement je l'avais écouté. » Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry ne prit pas la direction de la grande salle, mais plutôt celle de la volière. Il s'assit par-terre et écrivit :  
  
« Ambre,  
  
Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir pris au sérieux. Tiens bon, je viendrais te chercher ce soir.  
  
Harry. »  
  
Et il donna la lettre à un grand duc. Celui-ci s'envola et entra dans la forêt interdite. Harry resta longtemps à regarder la forêt, sentant un horrible sentiment de culpabilité. Il vit alors le grand duc qui revenait, avec une lettre. Lorsque l'oiseau s'arrêta, Harry se hâta de prendre la lettre. Lorsqu'il la lut, sa joie disparut. Ambre avait répondue au dos de sa lettre. :  
  
«Ne fait surtout pas ça! »  
  
Des tâches de sangs couvraient sa lettre qui était toute propre, il n'y a pas 10 minutes. Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Ambre était en danger, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne l'aider. « Ça ne se passera pas comme ça!» Harry descendit de la volière, cachant la lettre dans sa poche. Il n'eut pas le temps de manger, puisqu'il était déjà l'heure du cours de potions. Encore une fois, Ambre n'apparut pas.  
  
Harry eut beaucoup de difficulté à se concentrer, et renversa la moitié de sa potion sur lui, alors qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Ça brûlait énormément, mais ça lui donna une raison de ne pas assister à son dernier cours, et il passa l'après-midi à se faire soigner.  
  
Vers 7 heures, madame Pomfresh accepta enfin de le laisser partir, après une heure de : « s'il vous plaît » et de « je vais très bien ». Harry partit aussitôt prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, et sortit du château. « C'est à mon tour de risquer ma vie »  
  
Il marchait doucement, car certains élèves étaient encore dans le parc, et il ne voulait pas qu'on aperçoive sa présence. Harry se trouvait maintenant devant la forêt. Il ne bougea pas. Si il pouvait en ramener Ambre, il le ferait. Harry entra alors dans la forêt, marchant doucement. C'est alors qu'il vit Ambre, par terre, tremblante. Harry enleva aussitôt sa cape et l'aida à se relever.  
  
« -Harry. pourquoi tu es venu. part. Dit-elle, d'une voix endormis.  
  
-Quoi? Jamais sans toi! Il se baissa et ramassa sa cape. Viens, dit-il, on s'en va.  
  
-Non.. dit Ambre, tu ne comprends pas. Harry, tu n'aurais pas du venir.. Elle le poussa et resta debout sans problèmes. Harry la regarda sans comprendre.  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas? Dit Ambre, avec un sourire malin aux lèvres . Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui. Endoliris. Harry fut secoué de tremblements, mais ne cria pas. Il resta debout, sans bouger, à souffrir. Ambre arrêta le sort. Tu tombe si facilement dans des pièges. dit-elle, satisfaite. Harry commençait à comprendre.  
  
-Tu veux dire que hier, tu m'as mentit? Demanda-t-il, se sentant idiot.  
  
-Non, dit elle. Harry la regarda, ne comprenant plus. Mais tu m'as brisé le c?ur.continua-t-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté, alors j'ai compris. j'ai compris pourquoi Tom te déteste. pourquoi maintenant moi aussi je te déteste. tu va le regretter! Hurla-t-elle avant de disparaître, laissant de la fumée rouge derrière elle. »  
  
-À suivre.  
  
Reviews svp. :D 


	10. Chapitre 10

L'avenir du survivant  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Harry venait de se lever. Il sentait un énorme poids dans son ventre, et avait l'impression qu'il s'agira d'une longue et dur journée. En effet, les sélections des équipes de quidditch aurons lui aujourd'hui, après déjeuner, car les cours de l'après midi serons annulés. Harry savait très bien qu'il choisirait Ron pour gardien, mais il ne voulait pas que l'on cris au favorisme. Il s'étira et sortit de son lit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il vit Ron et Hermione, qui restaient silencieux. Lorsqu'il s'assit à coté d'eux, Hermione le regarda, inquiète.  
  
« -Harry, dit-elle, ce matin, Ambre n'était pas dans son lit non plus, mais j'ai trouvé cette lettre. »  
  
Elle tendit une lettre à Harry. Celui-ci la prit et l'ouvrit rapidement, curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle venait naturellement d'Ambre. « Elle est revenue au château? »  
  
« Harry,  
  
J'ai remarquée que toi et tes amis ne supportez pas ma présence, alors je me suis dis que le mieux serait que je retourne chez mes parents. Je ne mérite pas d'être une sorcière. J'espère que cette lettre t'a fait réfléchir, et ne pleur pas pour moi.  
  
Ambre. »  
  
Harry leva les yeux de la lettre, et vit. Ambre!!! Elle se trouvait derrière Hermione. Elle lui fit un sourire coquin, en lui envoyant la main et disparut. Harry resta bouche bée. Qu'es-ce que ça voulait dire tout ça?? Ron et Hermione s'étaient retournés eux aussi, mais on dirait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à voir Ambre.  
  
« -Tu regardait quoi? Demanda Ron, inquiet.  
  
-Oh, rien, répondit Harry. Venez, on descends.  
  
-Harry. dit doucement Hermione, ça va aller, pour Ambre.  
  
-Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Harry qui avait l'air sincère. »  
  
Leur premier et dernier cours de la journée fut celui de soins aux créatures magiques, qui se passa sans problèmes. Hagrid avait apporté des Grypettes, un mélange de Lion et de lézard. Comme ils étaient tous des bébés, il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à les regarder. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Hagrid avait l'air fier de lui. Harry Ron et Hermione partirent déjeuner, avant que les deux garçons ne prennent leurs ballets. (Hé oui Ron avait décidé d'apporter son vieux ballet à l'école, cette année.) Hermione s'assit sur les gradins pendant que Harry organisait les sélections. C'est alors qu'il vit Drago arriver, suivit de près par son équipe de quidditch.  
  
« -Malefoy. dit Harry, qu'es-ce que tu fais ici?  
  
-Les sélections de ma nouvelle équipe, Potter, cracha-t-il.  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu es le capitaine de ton équipe? Dit Ron avec dégoût. Drago parut insulté.  
  
-Sa t'étonne? C'est sure que toi, qui ne sait pas utiliser un ballet, tu es très bien placé pour te moquer de moi. dit-il, satisfait de lui. Ron allait sauter sur Malefoy quand Harry l'attrapa.  
  
-Ça suffit, les garçons, intervint madame Bibinne. »  
  
Malefoy fit signes au serpentards de le suivre, et il s'éloigna un peu. Harry, quand à lui, se retourna vers son équipe quand il se retrouva encore une fois face-à-face avec Ambre.  
  
« -Quoi? Dit-il, agacé. Ambre sourit.  
  
-Ne me parle pas comme ça. tu va voir, cette sélection sera un enfer pour le petit Potter. et elle disparut encore   
  
-Harry? Dit Fred, inquiet, à qui tu parlais?  
  
-Personne, dit Harry qui se retourna aussitôt. Bon, que tout ceux qui veulent être gardiens se présentent devant moi. Harry vit devant lui Ron, Dean, et.  
  
-Colin? Dit Harry, étonné. Celui-ci avait largement grandit, et avait un air plus sérieux.  
  
-Oui, répondit celui-ci. Harry, tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis pratiqué cet été, je savais que se poste serait libre, j'ai le droit d'être le gardien hein Harry? J'ai le droit hein?  
  
-Oui, Colin, dit Harry, qui comprit que son comportement n'avait pas changé. Bon, chacun votre tour, vous aurez une balle à attraper. Celui qui sera le plus spectaculaire aura le poste. Qui commence?  
  
-Moi, dit Dean. »  
  
Il se leva dans les airs, devant les buts, et attendit Alicia Spinnet, qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec ou souafle. Elle sourit. « prêt? » Dean approuva et elle fit un de ses buts les plus spectaculaires. Elle avança à une vitesse incroyable, fonçant droit dans Dean. Celui-ci ouvrit les bras, en position de recevoir le choc, mais à la dernière seconde, Alicia fit un virage serré et lança dans le but à coté. Dean plongea, mais ne parvint pas à arrêter le souafle. Il fut cependant applaudit. Il redescendit avec Alicia, qui était très fière d'elle.  
  
Ce fut ensuite le tour de Ron. Harry lui prêta son éclair de feu. Lorsque Ron monta, Harry vit Ambre qui lui fit un sourire cruelle et monta dans les airs sur un ballet. Harry savait qu'il était le seul qui pouvait la voir. Elle se planta derrière Ron. Alicia sourit encore et s'élança. Elle contourna le but de droite, et pendant que Ron fonçait sur elle, elle vira de trajectoire. Ron s'y attendait et freina, avant de faire la course avec elle. Alicia s'arrêta. Elle fonça encore une fois vers le but de droite. Harry vit alors Ambre qui était juste derrière Ron. Il comprit qu'elle voulait le faire tomber et hurla : « RON!! ATTENTION!! DERRIÈRE TOI!» Oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Ron se retourna et vit le vide totale. Pendant ce temps, Alicia marqua le but, et fut acclamée par tout le monde. Ambre parut satisfaire et disparut.  
  
Les deux redescendirent en bas, et Ron se planta devant Harry.  
  
« -A QUOI TU JOUE?!! Hurla-t-il, le visage rouge de colère. J'AURAIS PU L'ARRÊTER! Harry essaya de l'expliquer qu'il était en danger, mais celui- ci ne l'écouta pas. Alicia regardait également Harry d'un air fâchée.  
  
-Tu sais, ce n'étais pas nécessaire de tricher pour que je le rentre. Harry resta bouche bée. Alicia se retourna vers Ron et lui dit : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été le plus spectaculaire pour l'instant. Si Colin ne l'attrape pas non plus, c'est toi qu'on prendra. »  
  
Harry vit Ambre, devant lui, qui souriait.  
  
« -C'est ta faute, dit Harry, sentant la colère monter en lui. Ambre fit un de ses sourires cruelles, qu'elle faisait toujours, et disparue. »  
  
Harry la regarda disparaître à nouveau. Le sifflet de madame Bibine le ramena à la réalité. C'était le tour de Colin. Harry vit Alicia foncer encore une fois vers le buts. Cette fois-ci, elle se dirigeait vers ceux de gauche. Harry vit Colin qui la suivit. Alicia fit un freinage serré et repartit en sens inverse. Colin la suivit. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau et fonçait tout droit vers les buts qui étaient droit devant elle. Colin la suivait de près, mais elle était bien trop en avant de lui. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Alicia marque à nouveau. Colin monta alors debout sur son ballet, les bras droit en signe d'équilibre, et dès que Alicia lança le souafle, il sauta. En pleine chute, il parvint à attraper le souafle, mais fit une horrible chute rapide. Étrangement, à la dernière seconde, Colin ralentit dans sa chute atterrit par terre sans dommages. Seul Harry comprit ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ambre l'avait attrapé. Mais personne ne voulu vraiment le savoir, tout ce qu'ils furent, c'était applaudir leurs nouveau gardien. Harry applaudissait lui aussi, mais fut poussé par Ron.  
  
« -Qu'es-ce qui te prends? Demanda Harry, étonné.  
  
-C'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas été choisis. Hurla Ron, qui ne s'était pas calmé.  
  
-Quoi? Dit Harry, mais. mais non. voyons. tu le pense vraiment?  
  
-Pourquoi je ne devrais pas? Dit Ron, fâché. Harry voulu répondre, mais madame bibina annonça les deux nouveaux poursuiveurs de Serpentard (Crable et Goyle) et tout le monde se mit à applaudir, tendis que Ron se perdit dans la foule. « -Ron. attends » Murmura Harry, mais il avait déjà perdu Ron de vue. Il se décida alors d'aller dans la tour de Gryffondor, mais il fut arrêté par Hermione. « enfin quelqu'un qui comprendra »  
  
« -Harry. dit-elle. Celui-ci la regarda.  
  
-Toi tu me crois, n'es-ce pas? Pourquoi j'aurais fait échouer Ron par exprès? Dit-il sur un ton évidant.  
  
-Je ne sais pas.. dit Hermione, et c'était ma question, pourquoi t'as fais ça? Harry resta bouche bée.  
  
-Pas toi aussi.  
  
-Harry, dit-elle, cette fois-ci, c'est toi le jaloux. Tu savais qu'il serait meilleur que toi s'il venait dans l'équipe alors tu as fais ça! »  
  
Et elle partit, laissant Harry tout seul, mélangé entre la colère et la confusion.  
  
La semaine qui suivit ceci fut complètement ridicule. Ron et Hermione étaient tellement sure que Harry était jaloux de Ron, qu'ils ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Le jour du bal, ce samedi, Harry n'y alla pas, et resta dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec Patenrond, qui ronronnait gentiment, comme pour le consoler. « -toi tu me crois, hein? Dit-il, alors qu'il le caressait. »  
  
Plus les semaines passaient, plus ceci devenait difficile pour Harry. Il avait l'impression d'être si seule, et Colin n'arrangeait pas les choses. À chaque fois que Harry était proche de Ron, celui-ci lui rappelait qu'il était le gardien. Ron, rouge de rage, s'éloignait toujours. La seule chose qui consolait Harry, c'était les entraînements d'aurore. Après 2 mois de pratique, Harry pouvait maîtriser les 3 sortilèges impardonnables - bien qu'il avait juré qu'il les utiliserait uniquement contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts - ainsi que certains sorts supplémentaires, comme Voltanus, qui faisait voler la personne dans les airs, et cicatricis, qui recouvrait ton adversaire de cicatrices brûlantes.  
  
Harry regrettait énormément de ne pas avoir Ambre à ses cotés. Assit sur lit, il ne faisait que penser à elle, pendant que les autres élèves s'amusaient dans le parc de Poudlard. Si seulement il l'avait prit au sérieux, se répétait-il toujours. Maintenant, elle le déteste. Le lendemain aura lieu leurs premier match de quidditch, ils jouerons contre les poufsoufles. Harry n'en avait aucune envie. Fred et George étaient également furieux contre lui, pensant que leurs frère aurait enfin eu un peu de gloire, et les entraînements de quidditch n'avaient plus rien d'amusant.  
  
Harry se surprit à verser une larme. Il l'essuya rapidement, et se coucha. Oui, il n'était que 7 heures, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, un vendredi soir. Il pensait à Ambre, comme toujours, elle était la seule chose qui occupait ses pensés. Il venait enfin de comprendre que, comme il l'avait fait à elle, elle venait de lui faire la même chose. Elle lui avait brisé le c?ur, et Harry sentit enfin la douleur qu'il avait fait supporter à Ambre. D'autres larmes se mirent à glisser sur son visage, mais il ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer. Il les laissa couler, ferma ses yeux, et repensa à la soirée magique, au bal, qu'il était allé avec Ambre.  
  
-À suivre. Maintenant c'est qqn d'autre qui fait pitié! Lolz! :P Hihi :D Je vais essayer de vous apporter la suite le plus vite possible, mais je vous avertis, mon école commence bientôt, alors il se peut que les délais soit plus longs. Merci de votre compréhension. :D  
  
Bon ben. reviews plzzzzzzzz 


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11  
  
Après une longue période d'attente, voici le 11ième chapitre!!! :D Bon, donc, j'y vais.  
  
L'avenir du survivant  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était près de onze heures. Le ciel était d'un noirceur d'encre. Harry sortit de son lit, prit sa baguette, mit une cape et sortit.  
  
Il en avait assez.  
  
IL voulait en finir.  
  
Au diable les conséquences.  
  
Harry marchait rapidement dans les couloirs. La rage dans le sang. Sentant son c?ur sauter. Son corps était en feu. Il N'avait jamais été aussi fâché de sa vie! Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. La trahison de Ambre. La déclaration d'Ambre. Harry qui refuse de la croire. Ambre qui se fâche. « tu va le regretter » Harry marchait de plus en plus vite, il était de plus en plus fâché, et puis, soudain triste. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça Harry??? Tu es encore plus jaloux que Ron! »  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte de l'entrée et sortit à l'extérieur. Il allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il allait entrer dans la forêt interdite. Il allait se battre contre Ambre! IL en avait assez!  
  
Harry parcourait le parc à une vitesse folle. Le c?ur battent, le corps en feu, il sentit une larme lui couler sur la joue. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tuer Ambre. Au fait, il voulait juste prendre Ambre dans ses bras. Sentir à nouveau son doux parfum. Revoir son sourire. Toucher ses doigts. Ses lèvres. il n'y avait encore jamais goûté. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Elle ne l'aime plus.  
  
Harry essuya rapidement la larme qui coula sur son visage et entra dans la forêt. Tout était calme. Un peu trop calme..  
  
Harry entendit soudainement un bruissement de feuille. Il se retourna aussitôt. Personne. Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout.  
  
Il continua d'avencer dans la forêt, doucement. IL cherchait Ambre des yeux. Il entendit alors la voix de Voldemort, non loin de lui. Harry s'avença doucement en dirrection de la voix, pour l'entendre mieux.  
  
« - Non, tu ne comprends pas??? Je t'ai dis que tu va l'emmener ici, je le tuerais et ce sera fini!!  
  
Mais père, je ne veux pas le tuer, dit la voix d'Ambre. Le c?ur de Harry fit un sauf. Il s'agissait d'une voix étranglée, elle était en danger!!  
  
Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée!! Les potters sont tous parreils!!  
  
Pardon? Demanda Ambre, confuse.  
  
Rien!! Je vais t'apprendre à me désobéir, end..  
  
STUPEFIX!!! S'écria Harry, sortant de nul part. Voldemort tomba par terre, ne bougea plus. Harry accourue vers Ambre. »  
  
Elle était par terre, le corps tremblant, les vêtements tachetés de sang. Harry eu mal au c?ur en la voyant ainsi. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras. Ambre déposa sa tête sur son épaule et se mit à pleurer. Ils ne dirent rien. Ils restèrent ainsi très longtemps. Harry sentait le c?ur de Ambre qui faisait des sauts. Il la sera contre lui. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pendant une éternité, mais Ambre se leva.  
  
' Je n'ai rien à faire ici '  
  
Harry se leva, voulu protester mais elle disparue. En donnant un violant coup à un arbre, il se retourna, voulant rentrer au château, mais il tomba nez à nez avec le serpent qui s'était réveillé.  
  
Il avait des yeux d'une rougettée à en couper le souffle. Harry sentit son c?ur arrêter de battre par la surprise. Voldemort le regarda en souriant et dit :  
  
« Je te donne 10 secondes pour te sauver »  
  
Harry défia Voldemort du regards. Celui commença à compter.  
  
« 1... Harry de bougea pas.  
  
2......  
  
3.......  
  
4.....  
  
Toujours rien.  
  
5......  
  
Voldemort se fâchait.  
  
6.....  
  
7......  
  
Aucun geste.  
  
8.....  
  
9.....  
  
TRANSPUM!! S'écria Harry avant de disparaître.  
  
Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de Voldemort. »  
  
À suivre, J'esseyerais d'emmener les suites plus rapidement. 


End file.
